Q-pid
by xxx-wow-xxx
Summary: Ein Mensch, ein Halber, ein Q und die Tücken der Manipulation des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums (Spirk; Spock/Kirk; Post-Into-Darkness)
1. Ene mene Q und raus bist du

Hallo allerseits,

dieses erste Kapitel habe ich bereits schon seit einiger Zeit auf meinem Rechner und ich wage es jetzt einfach, es zu posten – ohne Plan und Vorrat – sozusagen ohne Netz und doppelten Boden. Mal gucken, was daraus wird.

Die Idee ist sicherlich nicht neu, aber ich fand sie trotzdem reizvoll genug, um mich auch mal daran zu versuchen. Die Geschichte soll ein wenig unterhalten und nicht so sehr in die Ernsthaftigkeit abrutschen. Der Titel ist LEIDER nicht von mir, sondern aus einer der Serien geklaut, aber ich finde ihn schlicht zu schön, um ihn nicht zu verwenden.

Vielleicht hat der eine oder andere ein wenig Spaß und wagt mit mir die Reise ins Ungewisse. Ich würde mich freuen!

LG eure xxx

\\/ \\/ \\/

**Ene mene Q und raus bist du**

„Oh, Jim, es war ein ganz wundervoller Abend."

Carols große, blaue Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, während ihre Wimpern ein ausgedehntes Stakkato vollführten. Ihr roter Schmollmund lächelte ihn an und er konnte ihr Parfum riechen. Der Ausschnitt ihres roten Kleides ließ nicht mehr allzu viel Raum für Fantasie. Ihre Finger spielten mit ihren blonden Haaren und er konnte tatsächlich nicht bestreiten, dass Carol Marcus eine schöne, attraktive Frau war. Die Art Frau, die normalerweise in sein Beuteschema fallen würde (auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es nicht viele Frauen gab, die NICHT in sein Beuteschema fielen).

„Möchten Sie noch auf einen Drink mit in mein Quartier kommen, Jim?"

Carol kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ließ ihre Hand – die, die nicht mit ihren Haaren beschäftigt war – wie zufällig über seinen Arm gleiten und hätte er noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt, dass ER auch in Carols Beuteschema fiel, wären die nun endgültig beseitigt gewesen.

Oh, er hatte ja damit gerechnet. Im Grunde sogar darauf spekuliert. Es hatte ja einen Grund gegeben, warum er Carol gebeten hatte, ihn zur Jahresfeier der „Fünf-Jahre-im-All-Feier" zu begleiten –die erste Jahresfeier seit sie zu ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission aufgebrochen waren.

Spock hatte natürlich am Anfang Bedenken gehabt – sonst wäre er ja auch nicht Spock. Aber er hatte ihn davon überzeugen können, dass ein solches Fest sich positiv auf die Moral der Crew auswirken würde und so hatte Spock ihm schließlich seinen Segen gegeben. Nicht, dass er den gebraucht hätte. Immerhin war er der Captain. Aber es war doch immer irgendwie besser, wenn er Spock auf seiner Seite hatte. Und nach dieser … _Sache_ - seinem Beinahe-Ableben – kam das deutlich öfter vor als früher. Es schien, als habe es tatsächlich nur das gebraucht – seinen Tod – um Spock und ihn endgültig zueinander finden zu lassen.

Freundschaftlich natürlich.

Rein freundschaftlich.

Weshalb Spock natürlich auch mit Uhura auf der Jahresfeier gewesen war.

„Jim?"

Ach ja – und er mit Carol.

Die er zurück zu ihrem Quartier begleitet hatte.

Und die ihn gefragt hatte, ob er sie auf einen „Drink" mit in selbiges hinein begleiten wolle.

Dass der „Drink" nichts mit Alkohol, dafür aber mit Flüssigkeiten ganz anderer Art zu tun haben würde, war ihnen beiden klar. Und war es nicht das, was er sich im Grunde ausgemalt hatte, als er diesen Abend geplant hatte? Es war ja nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass Carol hinter ihm her war wie der Teufel hinter der armen Seele (jegliche Assoziationen mit ihrem roten Kleid verbat er sich auf der Stelle). Und auch, wenn er inzwischen doch an Professionalität hinzugewonnen hatte, war er auch nur ein Mann und hatte nur ein gewisses Maß an Selbstbeherrschung zu bieten. Und wenn die blonde Versuchung sich ihm geradezu aufdrängte – nun.

Und Carol präsentierte sich ihm quasi auf dem Silbertablett. Warum stand er dann eigentlich noch hier herum, anstatt diese einfache Frage mit einem ‚Ja' zu beantworten? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Und dennoch stand er und sah in ihre Augen, die so blau waren und sah ihre Haare an, die so blond waren und ihre Kleid, das so rot war, genau wie ihre Lippen und ihr Körper, der so weich war. Und irgendwie – war es doch nicht das, was er wollte. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht ganz erklären. Aber er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust – in mehrfacher Hinsicht.

Und so tat er das, was in dieser Situation wohl das einzig Richtige war – er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war ein schöner Abend, Carol. Aber es ist spät. Morgen muss ich pünktlich zur Alphaschicht auf der Brücke sein, sonst reißt mir Spock den Kopf ab. Und Sie wissen ja, wie streng er sein kann."

Dann nahm er ihre Hand – rote Fingernägel – und küsste sie. Ja, er konnte galant sein. Und er konnte ein Gentleman sein.

„Gute Nacht."

Und dann – drehte er sich ganz gentleman-like um und ging davon. Ohne Carol noch die Gelegenheit zu geben, irgendetwas zu sagen und mit dem unerklärlichen aber nichts desto trotz erleichternden Gefühl, knapp daran vorbei geschrammt zu sein, einen riesigen Fehler zu machen.

\\/ \\/ \\/

Erst, als sich die Tür seines eigenen Quartiers hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kamen ihm doch noch Zweifel. Oder anders ausgedrückt – er war sich selbst ein wenig unheimlich. Denn so etwas war ihm, seit er denken konnte – noch nie passiert. Carol war sicherlich eine der heißesten Frauen, die sich ihm je an den Hals geworfen hatten. Und er hatte sie einfach abblitzen lassen.

Musste er sich etwa Sorgen machen?

Kurz huschte ihm der Gedanke an Pille durch den Kopf, den unterdrückter er aber sofort mit einem Schaudern. Egal, was ihn da geritten hatte – er würde nicht Pilles Hypospray riskieren.

Vielleicht war er ja auch gar nicht krank. Sondern dabei, endlich erwachsen zu werden. So wie Pike es ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte. Und so, wie Spock es immer von ihm verlangte. Vielleicht sollte er statt mit Pille mit Spock reden – der wäre vielleicht sogar stolz auf ihn.

Kurz brachte ihn dieser Gedanke zum Lächeln. Dann aber verschwand das Lächeln wieder so schnell, wie es gekommen war und wurde ersetzt von einem Knurren, von dem er später leugnen würde, ein solches Geräusch überhaupt fabrizieren zu können. Aber es ließ sich nicht unterdrücken, als ihm einfiel, dass SPOCK ja nicht die Nacht allein und einsam in seinem Quartier und in seinem Bett verbringen würde, sondern mit Uhura. Ganz sicher sogar. So, wie Uhura Spock den ganzen Abend lang in Beschlag genommen hatte. Er hatte ja kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt, ein paar Sätze mit Spock zu wechseln, ohne dass Uhura sich ständig an seinem Arm festgehalten hätte, als könnte sie ohne ihn nicht stehen.

Und manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wie Spock das aushielt. Ausgerechnet Spock, der doch sonst immer so distanziert und berührungsscheu war. Nicht, dass ihn das je gekümmert hätte. Aber von Uhura könnte man doch wirklich ein wenig mehr Feingefühl erwarten.

Und nun – waren die beiden wahrscheinlich in Spocks Quartier.

Vielleicht auch Uhuras.

Aber sicherlich im Bett.

Im selben Bett.

Nebeneinander.

Möglicherweise war Spock sogar nackt.

Eventuell hatten die beiden die Möglichkeit des Flüssigkeitenaustauschs nicht so leichtfertig ausgeschlagen, wie er selbst…

Und da war es wieder – das Knurren.

Gut, dass ihn niemand sah.

Und gut, dass ihn niemand hörte.

„Oh, da irren Sie sich, Captain Kirk."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr er herum. Und sah einen Mann hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, den er an Bord seines Schiffes noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Mann war menschlich, mittleren Alters, hatte braunes, kurzes Haar und braune Augen. Er trug eine Uniform mit dem Emblem der Sternenflotte, den Anzahl der Abzeichen nach eine Captains-Uniform, doch statt Captains-Gold war die Uniform rot.

Er verlor keine Zeit und betätigte seinen Kommunikator.

„Kirk an Sicherheit. Es befindet sich ein Eindringling in meinem Quartier."

Er wartete auf die Bestätigung eines seiner Sicherheitsoffiziere, musste aber feststellen, dass diese nicht kam.

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, Captain. Ich habe ihren Raum isoliert. Sie können keinen Kontakt nach außen herstellen und niemand kann Kontakt zu Ihnen herstellen. Wir können uns also ungestört kennenlernen und plaudern. Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor Ihnen zu schaden."

Er musste zugeben, dass ihn dieser nächtliche Besuch nicht unbeträchtlich aus der Bahn warf. Im einen Augenblick hatte er über Carol und Uhura und Pille und vielleicht auch ein wenig über Spock nachgedacht. Im nächsten Moment saß ein Mann, den er noch nie gesehen hatte, in seinem Quartier und legte seine Kommunikation lahm. Er hatte nicht einmal einen Phaser in Reichweite.

„Einen Phaser werden Sie nicht brauchen. Er würde Ihnen sowieso nichts nützen."

Hatte er laut gedacht?

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, um denselben klar zu bekommen (vielleicht hätte er doch ein bißchen weniger Punsch trinken sollen, besonders nachdem Scotty, selbst nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, eine halbe Flasche Whiskey hinein geleert hatte). Anscheinend nützte es was, denn sofort fiel ihm eine Frage ein, die er durchaus für vernünftig hielt.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ah, das ist eine interessante Frage, nicht wahr?"

Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Der Typ war und blieb ihm trotz seiner Beteuerungen suspekt.

„Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

„Genauso habe ich Sie mir vorgestellt, Jim. Ich darf doch Jim sagen, oder?"

„Wer. Sind. Sie?"

„Ich bin Q."

„Q? Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter. Einfach nur Q. Ich bin Mitglied des Q-Kontinuums, einer Spezies, die der der Menschen weit überlegen ist."

„Was meinen Sie damit? Inwiefern überlegen?"

„Nun, mir gehorchen die Gesetze von Raum und Zeit."

Er runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

„Die Gesetze von Raum und Zeit? Das würde ja bedeuten…"

„Dass ich omnipotent bin? Ja. Ich will nicht unbescheiden klingen, aber … ja."

„Das ist unmöglich."

Er hörte diesen … Q seufzen.

„Ihr Menschen seid so beschränkt in eurem Denken."

„Warm geben Sie sich dann überhaupt mit uns Menschen ab?"

„Weil ich feststellen konnte, dass es trotz aller Defizite eurer Spezies Menschen gibt, die in der Lage sind, die Grenzen ihres Denkens zu sprengen. Immerhin ist Captain Janeway die Patentante meines Sohnes Q. Er nennt sie Tante Kathy. Allerliebst, nicht? Und Jean-Luc Picard ist inzwischen ein guter Freund von mir. Nur mit Benjamin Sisko will ich einfach nicht warm werden."

„Janeway? Picard? Sisko?"

„Zerbrechen Sie sich darüber nicht den Kopf. Ich rede von einer andere Zeitlinie."

Dann lächelte Q.

„Obwohl eine ältere Version von Ihnen eine interessante Begegnung mit Jean-Luc haben wird. Sie sollten sich vor einer Anomalie namens Nexus in Acht nehmen."

Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

Er beschloss, das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Was Zeitlinien und ältere und jüngere Ichs betraf, hatte er schließlich seine eigenen Erfahrungen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Frage, die ihm im Moment viel wichtiger erschien.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Q lehnte sich bequem in seinem – _seinem!_ – Schreibtischsessel zurück.

„Ich will doch gar nichts von Ihnen, Jim. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will Ihnen etwas Gutes tun. Denn heute ist Ihr Glückstag."

Augenblicklich wurde er noch misstrauischer.

„Mein Glückstag?"

Q lächelte ihn offen an, aber irgendetwas an dem Lächeln – vielleicht die Selbstsicherheit, vielleicht dieses kleine Maß an Überheblichkeit zu viel – verstärkte sein Misstraue nur noch.

„Ganz genau. Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich Ihnen die Augen öffnen werde."

Langsam wurde er tatsächlich ein wenig unruhig.

„Danke, aber mit meinen Augen ist alles in bester Ordnung."

„Ach, Sie wissen ganz genau, wie ich das meine. Im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Ersten Offizier kennen Sie sich bestens in der Bedeutung menschlicher Sprachbilder aus."

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen – etwas Lässiges, Cooles – aber es fiel ihm nichts ein. Dieser Abend wurde immer seltsamer und seltsamer. Schließlich schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

„Ich werde mir diesen Blödsinn nicht mehr länger anhören."

Q wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun?"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hoffte, dass er dabei nicht allzu sehr wie ein trotziges Kind aussah.

„Sie werden jetzt augenblicklich mein Quartier verlassen."

Doch Q ging gar nicht darauf ein.

„Sind Sie denn gar nicht neugierig, was ich mit Ihnen vor habe?"

Er versuchte es mit einem Bluff.

„Absolut nicht, nein. Und ich habe auch gar keine Zeit. Ich habe noch eine Verabredung. Ich bin sicher, ich werde bereits vermisst. Es ist sicherlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Security vor der Tür steht."

Q richtete er sich auf, beugte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf seinem – _seinem!_ – Schreibtisch auf und den Kopf auf seine Hände.

„Sie vergessen, dass ich omnipotent bin, Jim. Selbst, wenn ihre Geschichte stimmen würde, könnte Ihre Security nicht das Geringste gegen mich ausrichten. Und so, wie Sie die dralle Blondine vorhin abgewiesen haben und in Ihr Quartier geflüchtet sind, haben Sie auch keine Verabredung mehr. Statdessen schienen Sie den restlichen Abend damit verbringen zu wollen, beim Gedanken an Ihren Ersten Offizier und dessen Freundin die Wand anzuknurren."

Er wusste nichts zu erwidern. Er wusste absolut nichts darauf zu sagen. Und das kam nun wirklich nicht allzu häufig vor. Aber er wäre nicht James T. Kirk, wenn ihm nicht etwas anderes einfallen würde. Angriff war doch schon immer die beste Verteidigung gewesen.

„Was geht Sie das überhaupt alles an? Und woher nehmen Sie sich das Recht, hier mitten in der Nacht aufzutauchen, mein Schiff zu manipulieren und mich zu bedrohen?"

Und als habe er auf diese Fragen nur gewartet, strahlte Q ihn an, während er seine Arme nach beiden Seiten ausstreckte.

„Es geht mich nichts. Aber wie gesagt – ihr Menschen habt mich schon immer amüsiert. Mich in eure Angelegenheiten einzumischen, vertreibt mir die Langeweile. Und im Moment habe ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt, einen Fehler im Universum zu korrigieren."

„Welchen Fehler?"

„Das werden Sie schon früh genug herausfinden."

Q fuhr seine Arme wieder ein und ließ sie locker auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels liegen.

„Ich muss lediglich ein paar winzige Korrekturen im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum vornehme. Aber das ist eine ganz einfache Sache."

„Sie wollen die Zeitlinie verändern?"

Q lächelte breit.

„Es ist schön, wenn man verstanden wird. Für einen Menschen sind Sie recht klug."

Er war entsetzt, versuchte aber, sich das Ausmaß seines Entsetzens nicht anmerken zu lassen. Seit Nero hatte er einen gesunden Respekt davor, was passieren konnte, wenn man mit der Zeitlinie spielte. Und er hatte keine Lust, noch einen Planeten implodieren zu sehen.

Er versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig und dabei so autoritär wie möglich zu halten, als er Q fest in die Augen sah.

„Das dürfen Sie nicht."

Qs Lächeln würde noch breiter.

„Noch einmal – was wollen Sie dagegen tun? Ich bin omnipotent."

„Vielleicht unterschätzen Sie mich ja?"

„Sicherlich nicht."

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

Und mit einem beherzten Sprung wollte er sich auf Q stürzen. Doch mitten im Sprung – hielt er inne wie erstarrt. Er konnte sehen, er konnte hören, er konnte denken. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Einen langen Augenblick hing er einfach in der Luft. Dann fiel er wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden, wo er, noch immer unfähig sich zu bewegen, liegen blieb.

Zugegeben – es hatte etwas Erniedrigendes, bewegungslos mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden zu liegen und in diesem Moment von Q mit Hilfe von dessen Fuß auf den Rücken gerollt zu werden wie ein Käfer. Und etwa genauso klein und hilflos fühlte er sich – ein Gefühl, das er kein bißchen mochte.

Er versuchte wenigstens, Q grimmig anzusehen, da er aber seine Gesichtszüge nicht beherrschen konnte, wusste er nicht, ob es ihm gelang. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber auch das konnte er nicht mehr. Und ein klein wenig nervös wurde er nun doch. Keine Angst – die hob er sich für seine Sterbe-Momente auf und er war sich nicht sicher, dass das hier einer werden würde – aber Nervosität definitiv.

„Von allen Menschen, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe, sind Sie der, der am schnellsten mit dem Kopf durch die Wand will. Deshalb habe ich mich auch für Sie entschieden. Ich vermute, ich werde noch jede Menge Spaß mit Ihnen haben."

Q beugte sich ein wenig tiefer über ihn, so dass er ihm direkt in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Und jetzt, da Sie mir zuhören müssen, komme ich endlich dazu, Ihnen mitzuteilen, was ich mit Ihnen vorhabe."

Gab es eigentlich ein Naturgesetz, von dem er nichts wusste und das lautete ‚Alle-schrägen-Dinge-des-Universums-treffen-immer-und-überall-James-Tiberius-Kirk'? Er würde Spock mal danach fragen müssen.

„Sehr richtig, Jim. Mit Spock hat es zu tun."

Er verdoppelte seine Bemühungen, mit den Augen tödliche Blitze auf Q abzuschießen. Doch Q ließ sich davon offensichtlich nicht beirren. Stattdessen hob er in einer belehrenden Geste den Zeigefinger.

„Ich habe beschlossen, die Zeitlinie für drei Tage zu verändern. Sie werden drei Tage lang die Gelegenheit erhalten, ein anderes Leben zu leben. Sie werden als einziger wissen, dass Sie aus einer anderen Zeitlinie kommen und somit Ihr jetziges Leben mit dem vergleichen, was sein könnte. Nach drei Tagen werde ich die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie wieder herstellen und Sie werden hierher in Ihr altes Leben zurück kehren. Und möglicherweise verstehen Sie dann besser, was Ihnen hier fehlt und können diesen Fehler korrigieren."

Definitiv Nervosität.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn mit der Zeit gespielt wurde. Und noch viel weniger, wenn in seinem Leben herum gepfuscht wurde. Und leider hatte in der Vergangenheit das eine mit dem anderen bereits Bekanntschaft geschlossen.

„Kommen Sie schon – wo bleibt ihr Forschergeist? Ihr Mut? Ihr Drang, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen? Sind Sie denn kein bißchen neugierig, was Sie in diesem anderen Leben erwarten wird? Oder wer?"

Wo war Spock, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?

Q seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Beenden wir das Spielchen. Aber denken Sie daran – in drei Tagen hole ich Sie zurück."

Wo blieb das verdammte Spitzohr nur? Er war doch sonst immer zur Stelle, wenn man ihn brauchte. Beinahe so, als ob er einen sechsten Sinn dafür hatte, wenn er sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Q seine rechte Hand hob.

Das letzte, was er wahrnahm war, dass Q mit den Fingern schnipste.

Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.


	2. Q-less

**Q-less**

Er erwachte mit leichten Kopfschmerzen und dem Gefühl, nach einem lebhaften und seltsamen Traum noch nicht wieder in der Realität angekommen zu sein.

Er hatte lebhafte Erinnerungen an ein omnipotentes Wesen mit dem Namen Q in einer Captain-Uniform der Sternenflotte, die wie ein Red-Shirt aussah. Er erinnerte sich auch, dass dieser Q ihm damit gedroht hatte, ihn durch Zeit und Raum zu schicken, um einen ominös-angeblichen Fehler im Universum zu beheben.

Halb belustigt, halb entnervt schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Das war ganz definitiv einer der absurdesten Träume gewesen, die er je gehabt hatte. Aber das geschah ihm wohl ganz recht – das nächste Mal sollte er Scotty wohl verbieten seinen Whiskey dorthin zu kippen, wo es ihn nichts anging. Und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, musste er wohl mehr gehabt haben, als er dachte, denn er wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Ob es wohl möglich war, dass das wahre Ausmaß des alkoholbedingten Rauschzustandes erst später einsetzte? Er würde Pille fragen, der wusste das sicher. Als Mediziner und aus unzähligen Selbstversuchen.

Wie viel Uhr es wohl war?

„Computer – Uhrzeit."

„Es ist 0643.

Gut, dann hatte er noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, bevor er aufstehen, duschen, sich anziehen, frühstücken und zur Brücke gehen musste, um seinen Dienst anzutreten. Gerade heute sollte er nicht zu spät kommen. Spock würde sonst sicherlich die Augenbraue heben und ihm einen Vortrag über Pflichterfüllung trotz Freizeitaktivitäten mit Alkoholkonsum am Vorabend halten – nicht gerade sein Lieblingsvortrag. Wenn auch die Augenbraue den Vortrag fast schon wieder wert war…

Trotzdem – ein paar Minuten hatte er noch. Zeit genug, um sich mit genüsslich geschlossenen Augen noch einmal herum zu drehen und … was war das?

Sofort in Alarmbereitschaft riss er die Augen auf.

Und erstarrte im nächsten Moment.

Denn ihm gegenüber, so dicht, dass er die vulkanisch-hohe Körpertemperatur auf seiner eigenen Haut spüren konnte, lag Spock.

„Guten Morgen, ashayam."

Er schloss kurz die Augen, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, war Spock immer noch da. Spocks Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an und ja, er konnte das sehen, denn Spocks übliche Maske, die sonst nur in Ausnahmefällen – zerstörte Heimatplaneten und Todeserlebnisse sollen hierbei als Beispiele dienen – verrutschte, war nicht einmal ansatzweise an Ort und Stelle.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Jim?"

Aber es machte keinen Sinn. Das alles hier machte keinen Sinn. Er hatte sich nicht mit Spock zusammen ins Bett gelegt. Er war sich sogar sehr sicher gewesen, dass Spock sich mit Uhura ins Bett gelegt hatte, während er alleine in seinem Quartier war, bis …

Ja, bis…

Ihm wurde schwindelig und noch einmal kniff er die Augen fest zu.

„Jim?"

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Augen wieder auf.

Spock war immer noch da.

Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm das alles zu viel.

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht."

Hastig sprang er aus dem Bett und sprintete in das angrenzende Badezimmer.

Dort stützte er sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken auf, den Rücken rund, den Kopf vornüber gebeugt. Er versuchte, seine Atmung und seinen rasenden Pulsschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, fing das kalte Wasser mit seinen beiden hohlen Händen auf und warf es sich ins Gesicht aber es nutzte nichts – sein Puls ließ sich nicht beruhigen.

Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Es musste eine ganz einfache Erklärung geben, warum er neben Spock aufgewacht war.

Vielleicht … war er vergangene Nacht doch deutlich alkoholisierter gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er fantasiert und Spock hatte ihn in diesem Zustand angetroffen und beschlossen, die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen, um auf ihn aufzupassen?

Völlig plausibel, oder?

Wenn man davon absah, dass Spock ihn in einem solchen Fall sicherlich in die Krankenstation gebracht hätte, anstatt sich mit ihm ins Bett zu legen. Und dass er ihn wohl eher nicht unbedingt „ashayam" oder auch nur „Jim", sondern mit einiger Sicherheit „Captain" genannt hätte und dies auch noch mit diesem leicht missbilligenden Unterton, den Spock bestreiten würde, den er aber zuverlässig in jeder Lage heraushören konnte.

Vielleicht träumte er noch?

Probehalber kniff er sich kräftig in den Arm, aber der Schmerz überzeugte ihn schnell davon, dass er hellwach war.

Und auch, wenn er sich noch so sehr anstrengte – langsam gingen ihm die Erklärungsversuche aus. Stattdessen drängte sich immer mehr der Gedanke auf, dass er womöglich doch nicht geträumt hatte. Dass dieser seltsame Q doch real gewesen war und seine Androhung wahrgemacht hatte.

Er betrachtete noch immer im Spiegel sein feuchtes Gesicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Er hasste es. Er hasste das Paradoxon der Zeitreise. Er hasste es, wenn man mit der Zeitlinie spielte. Er hasste es, wenn Dinge mit ihm geschahen, die er nicht überblickte und nicht im Griff hatte.

Und überhaupt – was war das denn für eine vollkommen absurde Zeitlinie, die nicht den geringsten Sinn ergab? Eine Zeitlinie, in der er neben _Spock_ aufwachte? Ausgerechnet neben _Spock_? Er war schon in vielen seltsamen Situationen gewesen – Herrgott, er war sogar gestorben und von den Toten wieder auferstanden – aber diese Situation schaffte es doch locker in seine Top Drei. Er befand sich womöglich in einer anderen Zeitlinie in einem Leben, das nicht seines war. Er wusste nichts über dieses Leben, das er oder ein Alter Ego von ihm hier geführt hatte und in das er nun mitten hinein geplatzt war. Und in diesem Leben schlief er mit Spock in einem Bett. Mit _Spock!_ Das war doch völlig verrückt. Völlig absurd. Das war …

Er spürte die Hitze, die ihm den Hals hinauf bis ins Gesicht stieg und bekämpfte sie mit einem neuen Schwall kalten Wassers.

Hier stand er nun – in einem Badezimmer, das seines und doch nicht seines war, im Nebenraum ein Bett, das seines und doch nicht seines war und in diesem Bett lag Spock. Natürlich gab James T. Kirk sich nicht mit weniger zufrieden. Natürlich musste es gleich dramatisch werden.

„Jim? Benötigst du Hilfe?"

Spock rief nach ihm. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er immer noch da war. „Da" im Sinne von körperlich anwesend. Nebenan. In seinem Schafzimmer.

Kurz krachte seine Stirn mit einem dezenten „Klonk" gegen die Spiegelwand. Dann aber riss er sich zusammen, atmete ein- oder vielleicht auch mehrmals tief ein- und aus und richtete sich schließlich wieder auf. Wenn es diesen Q tatsächlich gab und wenn dieser Q ihn tatsächlich in eine andere Zeitlinie gebracht hatte, dann würde er in dieser Zeitlinie sehr voraussichtlich – so hatte dieser Q es zumindest angekündigt – für die nächsten drei Tage festsitzen. Also sollte er mit den Wölfen heulen und nicht allzu sehr auffallen. Und im Grunde musste er doch nicht mehr tun, als da hinaus zu gehen und mitzuspielen. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann ging er zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat hinaus.

„Es geht mir g…"

Er erstarrte mitten im Satz und ihm wurde unangenehm bewusst, wie seine Augen groß und immer größer wurden, ohne, dass er etwas daran hätte ändern können. Aber er musste seine ganze Energie darauf verwenden, seinen Mund daran zu hindern, unvorteilhaft herunter zu klappen.

Denn vor ihm – quasi Brust an Brust – stand Spock, der direkt vor der Tür auf ihn gewartet haben musste. Und Spock war splitterfasernackt.

Er hatte Spock noch nie nackt gesehen. Selbst beim Sport trug Spock lange Kleidung. Und zum Duschen nach dem Sport ging er immer in sein eigenes Quartier. Die meiste Zeit über trug er nichts anderes als seine blau-schwarze Uniform. Zugegeben – der Schnitt der Sternenflottenuniformen ließ die groben Körperumrisse des Trägers zumindest ohne viel Fantasie erkennen und so hätte er schon die eine oder andere Idee haben können, was sich unter Spocks Uniform verbarg, wenn er sich denn näher mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigt hätte. Was natürlich noch nie der Fall gewesen war. Versteht sich.

Natürlich hatte er trotzdem gewusst, dass Spock schlank war. Denn auch, wenn er sich selbstverständlich – und das sei hier noch einmal betont – noch nie mit Spock auf einer derart körperlichen Ebene auseinander gesetzt hatte, war er ja schließlich nicht blind. Doch nun zeigte sich, wie fein definiert Spocks Körper war, beinahe filigran und trotzdem stark. Und definitiv männlich. Spocks Haut war blass, viel blasser als seine, wies dabei aber einen leichten Grünstich auf, den er unheimlich … faszinierend fand – aus rein biologisch-wissenschaftlichen Gründen natürlich. Die Beine waren lang, schlank und trotzdem kräftig, wie dafür gemacht, irgendwelchen Bösewichten mit Superkräften hinterher zu rennen. Alles in allem war Spocks … Anatomie aber nicht sehr verschieden von der eines Menschen. Da hatte er schon ganz andere Dinge erlebt.

Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Spock anstarrte und erschrocken und leicht verschämt senkte er den Blick – auf seine eigenen nackten Füße und Beine. Und erst in diesem Moment merkte er, dass er ebenso nackt war wie Spock. Ihm wurde so schwindelig, dass er sich am Türrahmen festhalten und für einen Moment die Augen schließen musste.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Jim?"

Er konnte die Besorgnis nun sogar aus Spocks Stimme heraushören und das erschreckte ihn beinahe am meisten. Es kam selten vor, dass Spock seine Stimme nicht im Griff hatte. Aber hier stand er – nackt und offensichtlich besorgt und so _menschlich_, dass er sich zu fragen begann, ob das wirklich Spock war, der ihm gegenüber stand oder ob sich jemand nur als Spock verkleidet hatte und sich einen üblen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte.

So oder so – es wurde definitiv Zeit, dass er sich wieder in den Griff bekam. Und so stieß er sich vom Türrahmen wieder ab und stand aufrecht, seine eigene und auch Spocks Nacktheit nach besten Kräften ignorierend.

„Es geht mir gut, Spock."

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich und er war beinahe froh über diese ihm so gut bekannte Geste.

„Diese Behauptung entspricht so offensichtlich nicht der Wahrheit, dass ich sie mit keinem Kommentar würdige. Stattdessen schlage ich vor, dass du Leonhard aufsuchst, bevor du deinen Dienst auf der Brücke antrittst. Außerdem empfehle ich, Mr. Scott für zukünftige Jahresfeiern und vergleichbare Festivitäten zu verbieten, stark alkoholisierende Flüssigkeiten unter ansonsten harmlose Getränke zu mischen."

Aha – immerhin schienen die Zeitlinien parallel zu laufen. Offensichtlich war auch in dieser Zeitlinie die Jahresfeier am vergangenen Abend gewesen.

Er versuchte sich an einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ich hätte wohl nicht so viel trinken sollen gestern, hmm?"

„In der Tat."

Wieder hörte er den leisen Tadel problemlos aus Spocks Stimme heraus, aber auch ein wenig Belustigung, die, so vermutete er, seinem unlogischen, menschlichen Hang zur Maßlosigkeit galt, zumindest was alkoholische Getränke an einer Jahresfeier betraf. Und allein diese Vielfalt an Emotionen, an denen Spock ihn für seine Verhältnisse doch deutlich sicht- oder hörbar in diesen wenigen Minuten hatte teilhaben lassen, ließ ihn noch einmal schwindelig werden. Dies schien dem aufmerksamen Halbvulkanier nicht entgangen zu sein, denn plötzlich griff er nach seinem Arm – _heiß!_ – und führte ihn zurück zum Bett, wo er ihn sanft auf die Matratze drückte.

Dann zog Spock sich mit wenigen, sparsamen Handgriffen an, bückte sich sodann nach dem Captains-Gold und lenkte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine restlichen Kleider, die verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. Die Art der Unordnung ließ vermuten, dass er sich seiner Kleider gestern Abend hastig und hektisch entledigt hatte, was wiederum einige Rückschlüsse darauf zuließ, was in der Nacht möglicherweise in diesem Zimmer passiert war – ein Gedanke, den er schnell wieder verdrängte, weil er in diesem Moment ganz und gar nicht in der Lage war, ihn auch nur ansatzweise zu Ende zu denken. Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde fegten alle Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn, denn zu seinem abgrundtiefen Erstaunen begann Spock ihn anzuziehen. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht anfing zu glühen und er meinte, vor Peinlichkeit im Boden versinken zu müssen. Sanft nahm er Spock daher seine Kleider aus der Hand.

„Danke, Spock. Aber ich kann mich selbst anziehen."

Spock neigte, offensichtlich nicht beleidigt, den Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Ganz wie du meinst, Jim."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Spock vollkommen angezogen gegenüber stand. Spock musterte ihn einmal von oben bis unten, hielt ihn anscheinend für ausreichend repräsentabel, denn er nickte und straffte dann seine Schultern.

„Ich werde vorausgehen und meinen Dienst auf der Brücke antreten. Ich rate dir, zuerst Leonhard aufzusuchen."

Kurz dachte er darüber nach und war beinahe versucht, zu seinem besten Freund zu gehen und ihm alles zu erzählen in der Hoffnung, dass dieser auf seine grummelige Art und Weise einen Rat für ihn haben würde. Dann aber schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Er kannte den Pille dieser Dimension nicht. Wer sagte ihm, dass Pille und er in dieser Zeitlinie auch Freunde waren? Und selbst wenn sie Freunde waren – würde Pille ihm diese verrückte Geschichte überhaupt glauben? Er glaubte sich ja fast selbst nicht. Und was könnte Pille schon tun? Der einzige, der ihn zurück in seine eigene Zeitlinie bringen konnte, war Q selbst. Und das würde, wenn er dieser Qual auf zwei Beinen glaubte, nicht vor drei Tagen geschehen.

Deshalb schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Es geht schon, Spock. Du wirst sehen – ein replizierter Kaffee und ich bin wie neu."

Spock schien seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach nicht ganz seiner Meinung zu sein aber er sagte nichts. Stattdessen neigte er leicht den Kopf nach rechts, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und wandte sich zur Tür, die sich vor ihm öffnete und den Weg auf den Gang hinaus frei gab. In der offenen Tür wandte sich Spock noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Begleitest du mich dann zur Brücke, Jim?"

Noch immer mit dem Gefühl, jeden Moment aus diesem Traum aufwachen zu müssen, setzte er beinahe wie ein Schlafwandler einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er zu Spock aufgeschlossen hatte, Seite an Seite mit diesem auf den Gang trat und sich Spocks Schritten schließlich anpasste, die sie auf direktem Weg zur Brücke führten.

\\/ \\/ \\/

Erst, als sich die Türen zu seinem Kommandoraum hinter ihm schlossen, konnte er das erste Mal an diesem Morgen ein wenig aufatmen.

Das irreale Gefühl, das ihn die ganze letzte Stunde begleitet hatte, hatte seine Kopfschmerzen verstärkt. Am liebsten hätte er den gesamten Tag aus dem Sternzeitkalender gestrichen und den gestrigen noch dazu. Doch auch, wenn er sich selbst gerne gelegentlich mal für omnipotent hielt, wurden ihm nun doch deutlich seine Grenzen vor Augen geführt. Er musste da wohl einfach durch.

Zumindest würde es ihm nicht allzu viel Mühe bereiten, seine Rolle aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick in sein persönliches Logbuch werfen müssen, um zu wissen, dass zumindest nach außen hin diese Dimension sich in nichts von seiner eigenen unterschied – sie hatten die exakt selben Planeten erkundet, dieselben Spezies getroffen, dieselben Abenteuer erlebt. Und natürlich war die Crew dieselbe und er hätte sich beinahe selbst davon überzeugen können, in seiner Zeitlinie auf seiner Brücke zu stehen, wenn er nicht eine gewisse unterschwellige Anspannung in den Blicken, die Uhura Spock und ihm immer wieder zuwarf, bemerkt hätte.

Er hatte sich davon überzeugt, dass jeder wusste, was zu tun war, so, wie er es auf seiner eigenen Brücke auch getan hätte, und hatte sich dann schnell und gerne zurück gezogen.

„Kaffee – schwarz."

Nur wenige Sekunden später entnahm er dem Replikator das schwarze Heißgetränk, nahm einen ersten, tiefen Schluck, schloss die Augen, als die bittere Flüssigkeit den Nachgeschmack der letzten Nacht und des Morgens verdrängte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Und zum ersten Mal schaffte er es, soweit zur Ruhe zu kommen, um ein wenig nachdenken zu können. Es wunderte ihn selbst nicht sonderlich, dass seine Gedanken sofort zu Spock rasten und dort mit quietschenden Bremsen anhielten.

Alles, was er bisher erlebt und erfahren hatte, deutete darauf hin, dass er in dieser Zeitlinie mit Spock zusammen war. Egal, wie unglaublich es klang – es schien doch eine Tatsache zu sein, an der er nicht ohne weiteres vorbei kam. Spock hatte ihn ‚ashayam' genannt und sein Vulkanisch reichte gerade aus um zu wissen, dass ‚ashayam' eine der wenigen anerkannten Zuneigungsbekundungen der vulkanischen Sprache war. Nicht, dass er sich irgendwie näher mit Vulkanisch beschäftigt hätte. Er war natürlich nur rein zufällig über dieses Wort gestolpert. Kurz überlegte er sich, ob er Spock am Abend zuvor abgeschleppt haben könnte, schüttelte aber sofort den Kopf. Denn das war vielleicht seine, aber sicher nicht Spocks Art. Außerdem war Spock zu offen gewesen, zu ungezwungen, zu emotional, zu _menschlich_. Spock hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart offensichtlich wohl gefühlt. Er schien sehr vertraut damit, in seinem Bett aufzuwachen und das alles ließ nur einen logischen – ihm entging die Ironie dieses Gedankens nicht – Schluss zu, nämlich dass Spock und er in dieser Realität zusammen waren.

Er hörte verhaltenes Klatschen in seinem Rücken und fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. Dabei verschüttete er den letzten Rest seines Kaffees auf sein Captainsgold, was ihm einen leisen Fluch entlockte, während er noch mit derselben Bewegung seinen Kommunikator betätigte – der wieder einmal nicht funktionierte. Im nächsten Moment wusste er auch wieso, als er Q an seinem Schreibtisch – _schon wieder sein Schreibtisch! _– sitzen sah und die letzte Hoffnung, am Abend vorher nur geträumt zu haben, im Keim erstickte. Und als sei das alles nicht genug, musste er auch noch mit ansehen, wie Q seine Beine auf seinem _(!) _Schreibtisch ablegte und dabei überkreuzte, als würde ihm das Universum und alles, was sich darin befand gehören. Und vielleicht war dieser Gedanke bei näherem Überlegen nicht einmal so abwegig.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Lassen Sie mich raten – Sie haben wieder einmal meine Kommunikation lahm gelegt und den Raum abgeschirmt?"

Q lächelte ihn breit an.

„Sie lernen schnell, Captain Kirk. Und offensichtlich haben Sie auch eine schnelle Kombinationsgabe. Denn ja – in dieser Zeitlinie sind Sie mit Spock zusammen. Wie gefällt Ihnen dieser Gedanke?"

Noch immer grinste Q ihn an und die Anspannung des Tages, die die ganze Zeit über in ihm gebrodelt und ihm Kopfschmerzen verursacht hatte, kochte in diesem Moment über. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war er an seinem Schreibtisch, stützte die Hände auf und beugte sich soweit nach vorne, dass er Q direkt in die Augen starren konnte.

„Bringen Sie mich SOFORT zurück in meine eigene Zeitlinie."

Doch trotz aller Autorität, die er versuchte in seine Stimme zu legen, schien Q vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„Aber, aber, Captain. Wo bliebe da denn der Spaß? Ich habe Ihnen drei Tage versprochen und ich pflege meine Versprechen zu halten. Und sind Sie denn gar nicht neugierig, wie es in dieser Zeitlinie dazu gekommen ist, dass Sie mit Spock zusammen sind? Und sind Sie nicht auch zumindest ein klein wenig neugierig, wie es sich wohl anfühlt, in einer Beziehung mit dem Mann zu sein, der Ihnen so offensichtlich wichtig ist?"

Er klappte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, wusste aber nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Seine plötzliche Sprachlosigkeit ärgerte ihn beinahe noch mehr als der Kerl an seinem Schreibtisch und so sagte er, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen:

„Sie sind vollkommen verrückt."

Doch Q grinste nur.

„Sie werden mich schon noch schätzen lernen."

„Sie mischen sich in das Leben anderer ein und halten das alles für ein Spiel."

„Sobald Ihre drei Tage hier in dieser Zeitlinie vorbei sind, werde ich die Zeit wieder zurück drehen und Ihr Alter Ego wird neben Spock aufwachen, so, wie Sie heute aufgewacht sind. Außer Ihnen wird niemand eine Erinnerung an diese drei Tage haben. Und was Sie mit diesen Erinnerungen und möglicherweise Erkenntnissen anstellen, bleibt ganz alleine Ihnen überlassen. Ich werde Sie zu nichts zwingen."

Dann beugte sich Q ein wenig nach vorne, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten und flüsterte verschwörerisch:

„Vielleicht sollten Sie einmal einen Blick in Ihren privaten Email-Account riskieren. Das könnte äußerst aufschlussreich für Sie sein."

Dann lehnte Q sich einmal mehr entspannt in seinem – _seinem!_ – Schreibtischstuhl zurück.

„Wie auch immer Sie sich entscheiden – ob Sie die Zeit, die ich Ihnen hier geschenkt habe nun nutzen wollen oder nicht – ändert es nichts daran, dass ich Sie erst in drei Tagen zurück schicken werde. Bis dahin müssen Sie es wohl oder übel hier aushalten. Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, das Beste daraus zu machen."

Und bevor er noch etwas hätte erwidern können, war Q mit dem nächsten Augenzwinkern wieder verschwunden. Dafür waren augenblicklich die Kopfschmerzen wieder da, die er in den letzten Minuten ganz und gar vergessen hatte. Mit einem leisen Aufseufzen schloss er die Augen, massierte er sich die Schläfen, bis der Schmerz wieder ein wenig nachließ.

Als er die Augen öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf die stationäre Konsole auf seinem Schreibtisch und Q's Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. Kurz kämpfte er mit sich, doch die Neugier war zu stark und mit wenigen Schritten war er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und saß vor dem kleinen Schirm. Er wollte schon die entsprechenden Befehle eintippen, als er noch einmal kurz inne hielt. War er überhaupt berechtigt, die Emails zu lesen, von denen Q ihm erzählt hatte? Es waren seine Emails aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht, denn er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er mit dem Alter Ego dieser Zeitlinie tatsächlich personengleich war.

Vollkommen entnervt schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er hasste das Paradoxon der Zeitreise wirklich – beinahe noch mehr als rachegetriebene Verrückte und genveränderte Supermenschen.

Bevor seine Kopfschmerzen aber wieder zunehmen konnten, fasste er einen Entschluss. Es blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als die Emails zu lesen. Wenn sie ihm einen Anhaltspunkt darüber geben konnten, was in dieser Zeitlinie gespielt wurde, musste er sie einfach lesen. Und er war sich sicher, dass er im umgekehrten Fall nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn sein Alter Ego auf die Emails zugegriffen hätte. Das war ihm Rechtfertigung genug.

Er loggte sich ein und war nicht erstaunt, dass sein Alter Ego dasselbe Passwort wie er verwendete – eine Kombination aus den Koordinaten des Ortes und dem Datum seines ersten Aufeinandertreffens mit Spock. Todsicher und vollkommen unüberwindlich.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte, als sich sein privater Email-Account vor ihm öffnete, aber sicher nicht, dass auf den ersten Blick geschätzt 99% der dort abgespeicherten Kommunikation von Spock stammte oder an Spock gerichtet war. Er scrollte nach oben und unten und betrachtete mit einigem Erstaunen die schiere Masse der zwischen Spock und ihm gewechselten Emails. Er selbst war eigentlich nie wirklich der Briefeschreiber gewesen. Auch in seiner Position als Captain hatte er bisher immer versucht, seine Berichte so kurz wie möglich zu halten oder – nach dieser etwas unglücklichen Nibiru-Berichts-Sache – die Berichte gleich ganz auf Spock abgewälzt, dem wiederum das Berichteschreiben wenig auszumachen schien. Allerdings hatte er Spock bisher trotzdem nicht für einen Briefeschreiber gehalten.

Hier war der Beweis dafür, dass er sich offensichtlich geirrt hatte.

Nun doch neugierig geworden suchte er die erste Email, die zwischen Spock und ihm gewechselt worden war und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er sie tatsächlich gefunden hatte. Sie stammte von ihm und trug das Datum des Tages – genauer gesagt der Nacht – vor Beginn ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission.

Er begann zu lesen.

**Von: **Captain Excited

**An: **Commander Pointy Ears

**Betreff: **5-Jahres-Mission

_Spock, _

_können Sie glauben, dass es endlich los geht? Morgen um diese Zeit sind wir schon unterwegs, irgendwo in den unendlichen Weiten, und werden die gute, alte Erde für ganze fünf Jahre nicht mehr wiedersehen. Über ein Jahr haben wir auf diesen Moment gewartet und ich bin sicher, dass die nächsten fünf Jahre für uns alle ein großer Spaß werden. _

_Warum ich Ihnen diese Mail schreibe? Weil ich versucht habe auf Sie zu hören und ausnahmsweise einmal verantwortungsbewusst früh schlafen gehen wollte, um morgen fit zu sein. Oder wie Sie es so schön genannt haben – zu 100% einsatzfähig. Das Ergebnis? Ich wälze mich in meinem Bett hin und her und kann nicht schlafen, weil ich viel zu aufgeregt bin. Also habe ich das Licht wieder angemacht, mein PADD in die Hand genommen und dachte, dass Sie an meiner Aufregung teilhaben sollten. Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, nutze ich dafür meinen privaten Account. Muss ja nicht jeder lesen, dass und was ich Ihnen mitten in der Nacht schreibe. Gefällt Ihnen der Name, den ich Ihnen gegeben habe? _

_Fünf Jahre, Spock!_

_Was werden wir alles sehen? Was werden wir erleben? _

_Fünf Jahre mit dem besten Schiff und der besten Crew der ganzen Galaxie. _

_Aber wissen Sie, worauf ich mich am meisten freue? Sie bei dieser Mission an meiner Seite zu haben. Wir sind nämlich ein Team, müssen Sie wissen. Und jemanden, der sich meinetwegen mit einem genetisch veränderten Super-Menschen auf einer fliegenden Untertasse prügelt, habe ich immer gerne in meinem Team. _

_Das ganze Universum steht uns offen, Spock! Und wir fliegen mitten hinein. _

_Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich heute Nacht trotz Ihrer Ermahnungen kein Auge zubekommen werde. Aber das macht nichts, denn ich habe so viel Adrenalin in meinem Körper, dass Pille morgen seine helle Freude mit mir haben wird, wenn er seinen abschließenden Gesundheitscheck an mir durchführen wird. Ich werde morgen nicht nur bei 100% sein, sondern sogar bei 110%. Und ja, ich ignoriere gerade Ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue. _

_Wie verbringen Sie diese Nacht? Schlafen Sie? Meditieren Sie? Sind Sie aufgeregt? (Und doch – Vulkanier können Aufregung fühlen. Wir beide wissen, dass Sie fühlen können. Sie sind nur besser darin, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Meistens jedenfalls. Nicht immer.) _

_Wir sehen uns morgen auf der Brücke. Seite an Seite. Den Blick auf neue Abenteuer gerichtet. _

_Ich freue mich darauf!_

_Jim_

Er hielt inne, stützte den Ellbogen auf den Tisch, den Kopf in die Hand und sah aus dem Fenster, an dem die unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls in Warpgeschwindigkeit vorbeizogen.

Er hatte selbst während des letzten Jahres immer wieder nach Möglichkeiten gesucht, mit Spock zu reden – nicht nur dienstlich, sondern als Freund. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass nach Khan vieles ungesagt geblieben war, dass es vieles gegeben hätte, worüber Spock und er hätten sprechen müssen. Es hatte nicht viele Gelegenheiten gegeben. Zwischen Pflichterfüllung und Abenteuern, unentdeckten Welten und neuen Spezies, hatte es noch Uhura und auch Carol gegeben, die immer wieder dafür gesorgt hatten, dass sie nie lange genug ungestört gewesen wären, um ein ausführliches Gespräch zu führen.

Offensichtlich hatten der Jim und der Spock dieser Zeitlinie einen Weg gefunden.

Eine Erinnerung drängte sich ihm auf – eine Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht vor Beginn ihrer eigenen Fünf-Jahres-Mission in seiner Zeitlinie. Er sah sich selbst im Bett liegen, weil er Spocks gute Ratschläge für eine erholsame Nacht hatte befolgen wollen. Er sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie er sich hin und her wälzte, viel zu aufgeregt zum Schlafen. Er sah, wie er das Licht einschaltete und nach seinem PADD griff, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Er sah, wie er es bedächtig in der Hand wog und einen inneren Kampf mit sich ausfocht, ob er es tatsächlich tun sollte oder nicht – Spock eine Email schreiben. Er sah sich schließlich einige Zeilen tippen, nur um sie dann wieder zu löschen, das PADD noch einmal in der Hand zu wiegen und es dann beiseite zu legen und das Licht wieder zu löschen.

In seiner Zeitlinie hatte er die erste Email an Spock, die Wort für Wort der Email entsprochen hatte, die er soeben gelesen hatte, nicht abgeschickt. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr so genau, warum. Er hatte sich irgendwie davor gescheut und gehofft, während ihrer Mission genügend Zeit zu haben, um mit Spock reden und einige Dinge klären zu können. Es war nicht dazu gekommen. Und so hatte er sich immer einmal wieder in manchen Momenten die Frage gestellt, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn er Spock die Email doch geschickt hätte.

Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte er an diesem Morgen die Antwort bekommen.

Er verbot sich für den Moment weiter darüber nachzudenken und zwang sich stattdessen dazu, die Augen wieder auf den Bildschirm vor sich zu richten und die nächste Email – Spocks Antwort einen Tag später – zu öffnen.

**Von: **Commander Spock

**An: **Captain Kirk

**Betreff: **Re:5-Jahres-Mission

_Captain, _

_angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir uns nun schon seit annähernd 10 Stunden, 34 Minuten und 57 Sekunden auf unserer Mission befinden, erübrigen sich die Antworten auf einige Ihrer Fragen. In anderen Fällen gehe ich davon aus, dass diese lediglich rhetorischer Natur waren. Insbesondere ist es mir nicht vergönnt in die Zukunft zu blicken, so dass ich Ihnen keine befriedigende Antwort auf die Fragen zu geben vermag, was wir die nächsten fünf Jahre „sehen" und „erleben" werden. _

_Allerdings komme ich nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass die bevorstehende Mission durchaus von einem wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus lohnend zu werden verspricht und so blicke ich durchaus mit großen Erwartungen auf die nächsten fünf Jahre, auch, weil eine Mission an Ihrer Seite unberechenbar zu werden verspricht und in dieser Unberechenbarkeit durchaus auch Möglichkeiten verborgen liegen können. Denn offensichtlich gelten die Gesetzmäßigkeiten der Natur nicht, wo Sie involviert sind. Und so schwer dies für den vulkanischen Teil meiner Existenz zu akzeptieren ist, so sehr spricht es den Forscher in mir an. _

_Ich werde Sie so gut ich es vermag unterstützen, da ich mich in punkto Vernunft und Logik durchaus als Ihr notwendiges Gegengewicht betrachte. Wenn es das ist, was Sie mit dem Wort „Team" meinten, dann kann ich Ihnen zustimmen. _

_Gute Nacht, Captain. Nutzen Sie zumindest diese Nacht für dringend benötigten Schlaf, auf den die menschliche Physiologie deutlicher als die vulkanische angewiesen ist._

_Commander Spock_

Seine Antwort datierte erneut einen Tag später.

**Von: **Captain Unexcited

**An: **Commander Killjoy

**Betreff: **

_Kommen Sie schon, Spock!_

_Wir haben zusammen Nero besiegt, Admiral Marcus getrotzt und Khan in den A… getreten. Sie haben mich über die Schwelle des Todes begleitet, mich gerächt und ins Leben zurück geholt. Und alles, was sie mir anbieten ist, mein logisch-vernünftiges Gegenstück zu sein?_

_Sorry, Spock, aber das ist mir zu wenig. _

_Sie sind mein Erster Offizier und sicherlich auch der Vernünftigere von uns beiden. Und mehr als einmal haben Sie mich dazu gebracht, über die Dinge noch einmal nachzudenken und meine Entscheidung zu überdenken und zu ändern. Aber das ist doch nicht alles, was uns verbindet. _

_Im Sterben habe ich Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie mir wichtig sind, dass Sie mein Freund sind. Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen etwas bedeutet haben muss, dass ICH Ihnen etwas bedeuten muss. Sie haben um mich geweint, und DAS können Sie nicht leugnen. Sie haben nicht geweint, als Chris gestorben ist. Ich habe Sie nicht einmal um Ihre Mutter weinen sehen, denn damals waren Sie wütend und ich kann mir deshalb ganz gut vorstellen, wie Sie ausgesehen haben mussten, als sie Khan verfolgt haben. Sie haben um mich geweint UND Sie wollten mich rächen – zwei ganz und gar unlogisch-menschliche Emotionen und das bedeutet ganz logischerweise, dass Sie mich mögen. _

_Fällt es Ihnen denn tatsächlich so schwer das zuzugeben? Muss ich dafür erst wieder sterben? Wenn ja, dann sagen Sie es ruhig. Unsere nächste gefährliche Außenmission kommt bestimmt. Da wird mir dann sicher etwas einfallen, womit ich Ihre Zunge lockern kann._

_Und ja – das ist durchaus eine Drohung und Sie sollten mich inzwischen gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich das ernst meine. _

_Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden auf der Brücke. Bis dahin schlafen Sie gut._

_Jim_

_P.S.: Schläft Uhura bei Ihnen?_

_P.P.S.: Ich mag die menschliche Seite an Ihnen. _

_P.P.P.S.: Ich mag natürlich auch die vulkanische Seite an Ihnen. _

_P.P.P.P.S.: Fangen Sie endlich an, mich Jim zu nennen. Das ist eine Bitte, kein Befehl. Aber ich scheue mich auch nicht davor, Ihnen einen Befehl zu erteilen, wenn ich denn muss._

**Von: **Commander Spock

**An: **Captain Kirk

**Betreff: **Re:

_Captain, _

_die Strukturschwäche Ihrer schriftlichen Ausdrucksweise macht es noch verständlicher, dass Sie die schriftliche Verfassung der notwendigen Einsatzberichte mit zunehmender Häufigkeit auf mich übertragen. Vor diesem Hintergrund kann ich dies auch für die Zukunft nur befürworten. _

_In dem Versuch einer strukturierteren Antwort möchte ich Ihnen das Folgende mitteilen: _

_Ich hege keine Scheu, Sie bei Ihrem Vornamen zu nennen, wenn ich dies angemessen finde. Dies ist – im Gegensatz zu der Meinung anderer Personen an Bord dieses Schiffes, deren Namen ich nicht nennen werde – dann nicht der Fall, wenn wir uns im Dienst befinden. Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass dieser schriftliche Meinungsaustausch, den Sie hier ins Leben gerufen zu haben scheinen, außerhalb des Dienstes erfolgt, so dass ich mich geneigt sehe, in diesem Fall Ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. _

_Dies bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass ich Ihnen Einzelheiten meiner Beziehung zu Lieutenant Uhura nennen werde, weshalb ich Sie davon Abstand zu nehmen bitte, Ihren Emails diesbezüglich Andeutungen zugrunde zu legen. _

_Hinsichtlich des Hauptteils Ihrer Email muss ich zugeben, dass ich das menschliche Bedürfnis nach Worten offensichtlich erneut unterschätzt habe. Sowohl Ihre Beobachtungen als auch Ihre Schlussfolgerungen sind korrekt, so dass ich selbstverständlich davon ausging, dass Ihnen diese Schlussfolgerungen als Versicherung meiner Freundschaft genügen. Ich sehe nun, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. _

_Jim – es fällt mir nicht schwer zuzugeben, dass das freundschaftliche Band, das uns miteinander verbindet, nicht nur einseitig besteht, sondern auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Ganz sicher müssen Sie nicht noch einmal den Tod finden, um diese Worte von mir zu hören, respektive zu lesen. Ich rege diesbezüglich an, dass Ihre nächste Begegnung mit dem Tod erst im hohen Alter stattfinden sollte. _

_Ich wünsche Ihnen eine erholsame Nacht._

_Spock_

Seine Augen brannten plötzlich und er musste heftig blinzeln, vermutlich, weil er selbiges in den letzten Minuten deutlich vernachlässigt hatte. Die Emails hatten ihn in ihren Bann gezogen und er spürte, wie jede einzelne Email, die er las, einen Punkt in ihm berührte, der ihm zeigte, dass da tatsächlich einige Dinge in seiner eigenen Zeitlinie zwischen Spock und ihm noch nicht geklärt waren.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich immer wieder gefragt, warum Spock noch nie laut ausgesprochen hatte, dass er – Jim – auch sein – Spocks – Freund war. Er hatte sich alle möglichen Gründe überlegt. Aber es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Spock schlicht und einfach davon ausgehen könnte, dass es offensichtlich war, dass diese Freundschaft auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sobald er wieder in seiner Zeitlinie bei _seinem_ Spock war, würden sie über einiges reden müssen. Und dieses Mal würde er einen Weg finden sicherzustellen, dass sie auch wirklich ein ganzes Gespräch würden führen können, ohne unterbrochen zu werden.

Aber bis dahin hatte er noch knapp drei Tage zu überstehen und jede Menge Emails zu lesen.

Er sah auf die Uhr – es war kurz nach halb elf vormittags. Dann musterte er noch einmal die lange Liste der Emails. Er würde seinen Kommandoraum den ganzen Tag über wohl nur selten verlassen. Er wählte die nächste Email aus und las weiter.


	3. Q vadis?

**Q vadis?**

Es dauerte den kompletten Vormittag und einen großen Teil des Nachmittags, um sich durch die Emails zu arbeiten, die sein Alter Ego und Spock geschrieben hatten. In dieser Zeit hatte er nur ein einziges Mal aufgehört zu lesen, nämlich um Pille abzuwimmeln, der ihn kontaktiert und den überfürsorglichen Schiffsarzt gespielt hatte. Immerhin hatte er an der Art und Weise, wie dieses Gespräch sich entwickelt hatte – „Beweg deinen knöchrigen Arsch hierher auf die Krankenstation. Leugnen ist zwecklos, dein spitzohriger Elf hat mir alles erzählt." – „Mir geht es gut, Pille." – „Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen." – „Ich mag dich auch. Kirk Ende." – erkennen können, dass sich die Freundschaft seines Alter Ego zu dem Pille dieser Zeitlinie in nichts zu der in seiner eigenen Zeitlinie unterschied.

Er hatte in den letzten Stunden keine einzige Email ausgelassen und so die Entwicklung und Veränderung der Beziehung seines Alter Ego zu Spock im letzten Jahr Tag für Tag nachvollziehen können. Je mehr er gelesen hatte, desto undefinierbarer hatte er sich gefühlt.

Teilweise hatte er lachen müssen, teilweise war er den Tränen nahe gewesen. Teilweise hatte er kaum glauben können, was er da las. Es waren seine Worte und doch nicht seine, aber sie waren ihm beim Lesen so vertraut, als ob er sie selbst geschrieben hätte. Es waren Spocks Worte und doch nicht die Worte _seines_ Spocks, denn diese Worte waren fremd und völlig neu, weil sie ihn Spock auf eine völlig neue Weise noch einmal kennen lernen ließen. Spocks Worte gaben ihm mit der Zeit einen immer tieferen Einblick in die Persönlichkeit des Halbvulkaniers. Und gleichzeitig erhielt er auch ganz neue Einblicke in sich selbst, entdeckte Seiten an sich, die ihm zwar vage vertraut waren, die er bisher aber immer wieder ignoriert hatte. Aber etwas an der Kommunikation mit Spock oder an Spock selbst brachte ihn dazu, über Dinge zu reflektieren, die er bisher immer gut verborgen gehalten hatte.

Und als wäre das alles nicht genug, war da immer im Hintergrund diese bohrende Frage des ‚was wäre wenn', dieses Gefühl, in seiner eigenen Zeitlinie etwas Wichtiges, Entscheidendes verpasst zu haben, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, Spock diese erste Email damals nicht zu schicken. Wäre er möglicherweise ebenfalls mit Spock zusammen, wenn er die Email geschickt hätte? Wäre diese Zeitlinie dann seine Zeitlinie? Und diese Frage führte zwangsläufig zu einer anderen Frage – nämlich der Frage, ob er dies überhaupt wollen würde.

Dabei ging es viel weniger darum, ob er sich denn tatsächlich eine Beziehung zu einem Mann vorstellen konnte, obwohl er sich doch bisher eigentlich eher für Frauen interessiert hatte. Er war ein offener Charakter des 23. Jahrhunderts. Er mochte Sex. Und er mochte schöne Körper. Und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er auch nicht wirklich sicher sein, ob die Aliens, mit denen er bisher Sex gehabt hatte, alle tatsächlich weiblich gewesen waren. Und außerdem – welchen Sinn hatte es denn, sich künstlich begrenzen zu wollen? Es war doch viel schöner, mit offenen Augen durch unendliche Weiten und unzählige Welten zu gehen und sich von den schönen Dingen des Lebens inspirieren zu lassen. Dass Spock gutaussehend und attraktiv war – nun, dafür brauchte er lediglich Augen im Kopf und die hatte er.

Es ging um etwas ganz anderes, nämlich ganz allein darum, dass der Vorstellung einer Beziehung zu Spock ein Wort inne wohnte, das er bisher immer vermieden hatte, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser – nämlich das Wort ‚Monogamie'. Bisher hatte ihm nichts zuverlässiger den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getrieben, als das böse M-Wort. Aber in dieser Zeitlinie – und hier hatte er zuerst einmal kräftig schlucken müssen – musste er die Angst davor überwunden haben. Anders konnte es nicht sein, denn er kannte Spock mit Sicherheit in jeder Zeitlinie gut genug um zu wissen, dass Spock sich niemals auf etwas anderes einlassen würde, als eine feste, monogame Beziehung. Er hatte zu Beginn Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, sich vorzustellen, dass er zu einer solchen monogamen Beziehung fähig sein könnte. Doch dann hatte er Emails gelesen, die sich genau mit diesem Thema beschäftigt hatten und sie schienen ihm plötzlich doch irgendwie aus der Seele zu sprechen – wenn ihm dieser Teil seiner Seele zugegebenermaßen bisher auch recht unvertraut gewesen war.

Die erste Email dieser Art datierte etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Beginn ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission und es zeigte sich schon an der unkomplizierten Anrede, wie viel Vertrauen Spock und er zwischenzeitlich aufgebaut hatten.

**Von: **Jim

**An: **Spock

**Betreff: **Todesfolgen

_Ich weiß, dass viele denken, dass ich über meinen eigenen Tod ganz locker hinweg gekommen bin. James T. Kirk ist schließlich niemand, der sich viele Gedanken macht. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass James T. Kirk sich doch Gedanken macht. Denn ehrlich – wenn mir mein eigener Tod nichts ausmachen würde, dann würde ich es nicht verdienen zu leben. Zu sterben und zurückzukehren kann die Sicht auf einige Dinge durchaus verändern. Mir geht es so, auch wenn es nicht immer leicht ist, weil es bedeutet, dass man einige Dinge bisher möglicherweise falsch eingeschätzt hat und man nie gerne Fehler einräumt, auch und vielleicht besonders sich selbst gegenüber nicht. _

_Trotzdem wäre es feige, sich vor diesen Fragen zu verstecken und das hasse ich noch mehr. _

_Ich weiß, dass viele mich für beziehungsunfähig halten und bisher hatten sie damit vermutlich recht. Ich habe bisher immer das schnelle Abenteuer gesucht. So viel Spaß wie möglich, keine Bindungen, keine Pflichten und wenn es eng wurde, habe ich immer schnell das Weite gesucht. Ich hätte es rechtfertigen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte. Als Captain der Sternenflotte ist man immer unterwegs und immer in Gefahr – nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen für eine Beziehung. Ich hätte damit aber mir und anderen nur etwas vorgemacht. Fakt ist, dass ich diese Ungebundenheit – oder vermeintliche Freiheit – haben _wollte_. _

_Inzwischen kommt es aber immer öfter vor, dass ich nachts wach liege und all diese Dinge hinterfrage. Ich habe mein eigenes Leben geopfert, um andere, die mir wichtig waren, zu retten. Ohne es richtig zu merken, habe ich in den letzten beiden Jahren feste, unerschütterliche Beziehungen zu meiner Crew aufgebaut, für die ich sogar bereit war zu sterben. Ich war immer ein Einzelkämpfer. Es gab niemanden, um den ich mich hätte kümmern müssen und da war es auch gleichgültig, ob ich mich regelkonform verhalte oder nicht, da die Folgen meiner Entscheidungen immer nur mich allein getroffen haben. Und meistens habe ich einen Weg gefunden, mich auch aus den aussichtslosesten Situationen mit Argumenten, einem charmanten Lächeln, Kampf oder Flucht zu retten. Das geht nun nicht mehr. Ich habe die Verantwortung für ein Schiff und eine Crew. Ich habe lernen müssen, mit dieser Verantwortung umzugehen und ich musste es auf die harte Tour gelernt. Und trotzdem ist mir in diesem Moment auch klar geworden, dass es genau darauf im Leben ankommt – dass man etwas hat, für das man leben kann und das einem so viel bedeutet, dass man sogar dafür sterben würde. Es sind die Personen, die uns begleiten und die wichtig für uns werden, so wichtig, dass man alles für sie tun würde. Alles andere ist nichts wert. _

_In einer Beziehung ist es doch, denke ich mir, ähnlich. Man lässt sich auf den anderen ein, erlaubt, dass dieser andere einem wichtig wird. Man übernimmt Verantwortung füreinander. Und ich fange an mich zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre, sich auf diese Verantwortung einzulassen. Und inzwischen glaube ich fast daran, dass ich es könnte. Vorausgesetzt, es ist die richtige Person, auf die ich mich einlasse. _

Auch beim zweiten Mal lesen staunte er darüber, wie leicht es seinem Alter Ego gefallen war, sich Spock anzuvertrauen. In seiner Zeitlinie hatte er niemandem so offen von seinem Todeserlebnis erzählt. Wahrscheinlich war er bisher nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber so ehrlich gewesen. Und in dieser Zeitlinie hatte er sich mit seinen innersten Gedanken Spock anvertraut, wenn auch schriftlich. Und Spock – hatte ihm nicht nur zugehört, sondern seine eigenen Gedanken mit ihm geteilt und dadurch umgekehrt ein ähnlich großes Vertrauen bewiesen.

**Von: **Spock

**An: **Jim

**Betreff: **Re: Todesfolgen

_Jim, _

_du hast eine Erfahrung gemacht, die möglicherweise einzigartig ist und es wäre tatsächlich äußerst befremdlich, wenn diese Erfahrung nicht ihre Spuren hinterlassen hätte. _

_Du hast inzwischen tatsächlich gelernt Verantwortung zu übernehmen, nicht nur als Captain, sondern auch als Mensch und Freund. Es sind diese engen Beziehungen zu anderen, die bleiben und langfristig ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, möglicherweise sogar des Glücks vermitteln können. Selbst ich habe dies gelernt, meiner vulkanischen Herkunft zum Trotz, als Teil meiner menschlichen Herkunft, die ich lernen musste anzunehmen. Der Versuch, nichts zu fühlen, muss angesichts meiner Reaktionen auf deinen Tod als gescheitert betrachtet werden, so dass ich stattdessen einen andere Weg finden muss, mit starken Emotionen wie Wut, Angst, Traurigkeit und Ohnmacht umzugehen. Offensichtlich ist es mir nicht gegeben, diesen starken Emotionen mit meinem vulkanischen Erbe zu begegnen, so dass ich auf menschliche Weise versuchen muss, diese Emotionen zu kanalisieren und zu kontrollieren._

_Wir alle haben unsere Lehren aus den jüngeren Ereignissen gezogen. Dein bisheriges Lebensmodell der Unverbindlichkeit hat sich für dich möglicherweise ebenso überholt, wie das allein vulkanische für mich. Du bist längst nicht mehr der Einzelkämpfer, als den du dich selbst beschrieben hast. Du hast, wie du richtig festgestellt hast, feste Bindungen zu deiner Crew aufgebaut und unerschütterliche Freundschaften geschlossen. Da ist es nur logisch, dass sich dir die Frage aufdrängt, ob sich dieses neue Lebensmodell auch in deinem höchst privaten Bereich bewähren könnte. _

_Auch, wenn ich kein Experte im Erkennen zwischenmenschlicher Gefüge bin, drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf, dass Lieutenant Marcus durchaus ein romantisches Interesse an dir hegt. Meine bisherigen Beobachtungen lassen den Schluss zu, dass du sie ebenfalls attraktiv findest. Möglicherweise kann sie dir dabei helfen, die Antworten auf deine Fragen zu finden._

_Spock_

Seine Antwort hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

**Von: **Jim

**An: **Spock

**Betreff: **Re: Re: Todesfolgen

_Ich bewundere dich immer wieder für deine ehrlichen Selbstanalysen. Das ist zum Beispiel etwas sehr Vulkanisches, denn bei uns Menschen dauert es meistens etwas länger, bis wir uns Dinge eingestehen und dann gegebenenfalls unser Handeln danach ausrichten können. _

_Was Carol betrifft – weiß ich selbst nicht so genau, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll. _

_Carol ist eine schöne Frau und eigentlich sollte ich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich hin und weg von ihr sein. Im Grunde ist sie genau der Typ Frau, dem ich normalerweise hinterher jagen würde. Aber vielleicht ist genau das auch das Problem. Es ist nicht mehr alles so, wie es ‚normalerweise' war. Frauen wie Carol waren für mich immer nur schnelle Abenteuer. Und nicht selten war ich auch nur ein Abenteuer für diese Frauen. Okay – manche haben sich in mich verliebt oder es zumindest behauptet. In solchen Fällen habe ich immer fluchtartig das Weite gesucht, ohne mich auch nur noch einmal umzudrehen. _

_Carol erinnert mich an diese Frauen und an diese Zeiten und das sind keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine echte Beziehung. Außerdem habe ich tatsächlich keine tiefergehenden Gefühle für sie. Ich weiß also nicht genau, wonach ich suche. Ich weiß nur, dass Carol es nicht ist. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich es erkennen werde, wenn es soweit ist. _

Er hatte sich beim Lesen dieser Email lebendig an den letzten Abend erinnert und an die Nacht mit Carol, die er ausgeschlagen hatte, obwohl ihre blonden Haare, blauen Augen und weiblichen Kurven laut und deutlich ‚Verführung' geschrien hatten. Und er hatte sich auch noch gut daran erinnert, dass ihn das alles gar nicht gereizt hatte. Und er begann sich zu fragen, ob es nicht doch mehr Parallelen zwischen seinem Alter Ego dieser Zeitlinie und ihm selbst gab. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sein Alter Ego gedanklich schon ein ganzes Stück weiter war, als er selbst. Es war also durchaus möglich, dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihm auch etwas von Monogamie vorpredigte, obwohl er nicht einmal eine Beziehung hatte, in der er monogam hätte sein können.

Trotzdem – ausgerechnet Spock!

Es kam ihm immer noch so unwirklich vor und wie um sich noch einmal zu versichern, rief er erneut die Emails auf, die seine erste monogame Beziehung mit Spock sozusagen besiegelt hatten. Sie waren etwa zwei Monate alt.

**Von: **Jim

**An: **Spock

**Betreff: **?

_Spock, was ist los? _

_Selbst ich sehe, dass Nyota geweint hat, auch wenn sie versucht, es zu verbergen. Und ich sehe auch, dass sie ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung zusammen kratzt, um nicht jedes Mal in Tränen auszubrechen, wenn sie dich ansieht, was ziemlich oft passiert. Du dagegen vermeidest jeden Blick zu ihr. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist._

**Von: **Spock

**An: **Jim

**Betreff: **Re: ?

_Jim,_

_du hast richtig beobachtet. Nyota und ich sind nicht länger in einer romantischen Beziehung. Als Captain und auch als Freund sollst du dies wissen. _

_Spock_

**Von: **Jim

**An: **Spock

**Betreff: **Re: Re: ?

_Was ist passiert?_

**Von: **Spock

**An: **Jim

**Betreff: **Re: Re: Re: ?

_Jim,_

_meine Gefühle für Nyota haben sich geändert. Ich bin ihr nach wie vor freundschaftlich verbunden. Aber ich bin ihr nicht länger in dem Maße zugetan, wie es für eine romantische Beziehung notwendig wäre._

_Spock_

**Von: **Jim

**An: **Spock

**Betreff: **Re: Re: Re: Re: ?

_Gibt es … eine andere Frau, der du zugetan bist?_

Auf diese Email hatte Spock eine ganze Weile nicht geantwortet und er konnte sich richtig gut vorstellen, wie sein Alter Ego in seinem Quartier auf und ab getigert war, den Blick immer auf den Monitor gerichtet, irgendwo zwischen Hoffen und Bangen und der Frage, ob er dem zurückhaltenden Spock mit dieser Frage vielleicht trotz des Vertrauens, das sie aufgebaut hatten, zu nahe getreten war. Irgendwann hatte diese letzte Befürchtung dann offensichtlich die Oberhand gewonnen, denn die nächste Mail war ebenfalls von seinem Alter Ego.

**Von: **Jim

**An: **Spock

**Betreff: **Sorry…

… _ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Das geht mich wahrscheinlich wirklich nichts an._

Doch darauf hatte Spock dann wieder geantwortet.

**Von: **Spock

**An: **Jim

**Betreff: **Re: Sorry

_Jim,_

_es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigst. Ich zögerte mit einer Antwort, weil ich mit mir selbst haderte, wie ich deine Frage beantworten sollte. Ich hätte mit einem ‚Nein' antworten können, und es wäre nicht gelogen gewesen. Aber es wäre andererseits auch nur die halbe Wahrheit. Denn es gibt in der Tat eine andere Person, die mich, seit ich sie kenne, fasziniert und gerade in den letzten Monaten auf eine Art und Weise berührt hat, wie ich es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Diese Person ist, wie du inzwischen erraten haben dürftest, keine Frau. Und zu behaupten, es ginge dich nichts an, würde den Kern dessen leugnen, was ich soeben auszudrücken versuchte. _

_Spock_

Die Antwort seines Alter Ego kam umgehend, knapp, auf den Punkt und mit hektischen Tippfehlern.

**Von: **Jim

**An: **Spock

**Betreff: **Re: Re: Sorry

_Beweg dich nciht von der STelle! Ich bin in eienr Minute bei dir!_

Die nächste Email datierte einen Tag später in den frühen Morgenstunden.

**Von: **Jim

**An: **Spock

**Betreff: **WOW

_Hey, _

_ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich die ganze Nacht kaum eine Auge zu gemacht. Einen Großteil der Nacht liege ich jetzt schon neben dir und kann nicht anders, als dich die ganze Zeit über anzustarren, während du schläfst. (Und ich werde dir nie wieder auch nur ein Wort glauben über die vulkanische Physiologie, die angeblich so viel weniger Schlaf braucht als die menschliche – heute Nacht hast du mir eindrucksvoll das Gegenteil bewiesen). Ich kenn mich gerade selbst nicht, weil mir das noch nie passiert ist. Und weißt du was – ich glaube, dass ich mich ganz schnell daran gewöhnen kann. Vielleicht habe ich es sogar schon. _

_Es fällt mir leichter, dir zu schreiben, als mit dir zu sprechen, wahrscheinlich, weil wir die ganzen letzten zehn Monate alle wichtigen Dinge immer geschrieben haben. Ich denke, wir werden lernen müssen, auch miteinander zu reden. Doch bis wir das gelernt haben, gibt es weiter unsere Emails. Und auch die Körpersprache sollte man nicht unterschätzen… Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass es ‚SO' sein würde – mit einem Mann, mit DIR. _

_Und jetzt liege ich seit Stunden wach und du liegst nackt neben mir und ich versuche das alles zu begreifen und scheitere kläglich. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, da war ich tot. Und jetzt bin ich so glücklich, wie ich es mir nie hätte vorstellen können. Es hat sich einiges geändert in den letzten Monaten und definitiv zum Besseren. Wenn mein Tod der Preis dafür war, habe ich ihn gerne gezahlt. _

_Du wirst ein wenig Geduld mit mir haben müssen, Spock. Ich hatte noch nie eine richtige Beziehung. Aber Ich habe dich in den letzten Monaten so tief in meine Seele blicken lassen, dass du auch weißt, dass ich es ernst meine. Trotzdem werde ich noch einige Dinge lernen müssen. Aber vielleicht können wir zusammen lernen und aneinander wachsen. _

_Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, wann ich in den letzten Monaten begonnen habe, anders – mehr – für dich zu fühlen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob diese Gefühle nicht schon viel länger da waren, sich aber vielleicht erst jetzt an die Oberfläche getraut haben. Eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, weil nur wichtig ist, dass sie jetzt da sind und das jedenfalls schon eine ganze Weile und sich definitiv nicht mehr ignorieren lassen. Und ich will sie auch nicht mehr ignorieren. Es gibt auch keinen Grund mehr dafür. Deine Beziehung mit Nyota ist beendet, also muss ich keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, abgesehen von der Kleinigkeit, um die du mich gebeten hast. Natürlich kann ich verstehen, dass du zuerst mit Nyota sprechen willst, bevor das ganze Schiff von uns erfährt. Es ist fair und fair warst du schon immer. Deshalb werde ich mich jetzt auch aus deinem Quartier hinaus schleichen wie ein Dieb und versuchen, die letzten Stunden bis zum Dienstbeginn in meinem eigenen Bett ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es mir gelingen wird. _

_Ich sehe dich nachher auf der Brücke. Und ab heute Abend dann hoffentlich wann immer ich will. Ich kann es kaum erwarten._

_Dein Jim_

Spocks Antwort hatte ihn nur zwei Stunden später erreicht.

**Von: **Spock

**An: **Jim

**Betreff: **Re: WOW

_Ashayam, _

_auch ich verspüre Aufregung bei dem Gedanken, dich in wenigen Minuten auf der Brücke wiederzusehen. Die Erinnerungen an vergangene Nacht sind allgegenwärtig präsent, seit ich erwacht bin. Selbst meine vulkanische Erziehung kann dieses Gefühl der Aufregung und Vorfreude annehmen und zulassen. _

_Ich werde nach Dienstschluss mit Nyota sprechen und dich danach, wenn du erlaubst, in deinem Quartier aufsuchen, denn auch ich hege keinen Wunsch, unsere Beziehung zueinander zu verheimlichen. _

_Du wirst ebenfalls Geduld mit mir haben müssen, Jim, denn auch ich kann – um ein menschliches Sinnbild zu verwenden – nicht aus meiner Haut. Mein vulkanisches Erbe, meine vulkanische Erziehung lassen sich nicht verleugnen. Ich konnte des Öfteren Nyotas Ansprüchen in punkto Menschlichkeit nicht gerecht werden und dies war immer ein Grund für Spannungen und Missverständnisse, die letztendlich das Scheitern unserer Beziehung mit begünstigten. Aber ich glaube daran, dass du mich besser verstehen wirst. _

_Gefühle waren für mich nie leicht einzuschätzen, weshalb ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen kann, wann sich meine Gefühle für dich geändert haben. Ich halte es rückblickend nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass ich im Moment deines Todes bereits mehr für dich empfand als Freundschaft. Meine Tränen, das ohnmächtige Gefühl des unumkehrbaren Verlustes und meine Rachegefühle legen dies zumindest aus jetziger Perspektive nahe. Möglicherweise verdichteten sich meine Gefühle aber auch erst mit unserer andauernden Kommunikation der letzten Monate. Als es mir schließlich bewusst wurde, konnte ich meine Beziehung zu Nyota nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Nyota verdient eine Person an ihrer Seite, die ihr die Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, die sie verdient. Diese Person konnte ich nicht mehr sein und war es wahrscheinlich auch nie. _

_Du hast recht – wir werden lernen müssen, miteinander zu reden, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es uns gelingen wird. _

_Wir sehen uns in 8,42 Minuten. _

_Spock_

Auch beim zweiten Mal lesen versetzte jede einzelne Email seinen Bauch und seine Gedanken in Aufruhr.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er von all dem halten sollte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass seine Gefühle für Spock – oder besser gesagt die Gefühle seines Alter Egos - in dieser Zeitlinie irgendwann von eindeutig freundschaftlich zu eindeutig kompliziert mutiert waren, um sich dann in eindeutig verliebt wieder zu entwirren.

Und ebenso offensichtlich hatte sein Alter Ego den Sprung in die Monogamie tatsächlich gewagt.

Mit Spock.

Und für Spock.

Er wartete schon den ganzen Tag über auf den Schock über diese Erkenntnis, der aber irgendwie nicht so recht kommen wollte. Und das verunsicherte ihn beinahe noch mehr.

Doch das alles war nichts gegen den Gedanken, dass er die nächsten zweieinhalb Tage – und Nächte – in dieser Beziehung mit Spock anstelle seines Alter Ego feststecken würde. Für die nächsten zweieinhalb Tage war Spock _sein_ Freund. Und diese Erkenntnis hatte er noch nicht einmal ansatzweise verarbeitet.

Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

Im Grunde wäre es wahrscheinlich das Beste, Spock zur Seite zu nehmen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Er war sich sicher, dass Spock ihm zuhören würde. Und möglicherweise würde er ihm sogar glauben. Sie könnten die restlichen Stunden freundlich nebeneinander her leben und in zweieinhalb Tagen wäre wieder alles beim Alten und Spock würde sich nicht einmal daran erinnern.

Möglicherweise wäre dies tatsächlich der richtige Weg.

Aber andererseits – war er auch nur ein Mensch mit vielen Fehlern, der nicht immer das tun wollte, was möglicherweise richtig war. Denn die Tatsache, dass, wenn er Q glaubte und das tat er seltsamerweise, sich außer ihm niemand mehr an diese drei Tage erinnern würde, weckte in ihm einen Gedanken, der sich, einmal gedacht, auch nicht mehr so einfach vertreiben ließ, nämlich den Gedanken, dass sich ihm hier eine einmalige Möglichkeit bot.

Er hatte noch immer die Worte aus der Email seines Alter Ego im Kopf:

‚ _Inzwischen kommt es aber immer öfter vor, dass ich nachts wach liege und all diese Dinge hinterfrage. Ich habe mein eigenes Leben geopfert, um andere, die mir wichtig waren, zu retten. Ohne es richtig zu merken, habe ich in den letzten beiden Jahren feste, unerschütterliche Beziehungen zu meiner Crew aufgebaut, für die ich sogar bereit war zu sterben. Ich war immer ein Einzelkämpfer. Es gab niemanden, um den ich mich hätte kümmern müssen und da war es auch gleichgültig, ob ich mich regelkonform verhalte oder nicht, da die Folgen meiner Entscheidungen immer nur mich allein getroffen haben. Und meistens habe ich einen Weg gefunden, mich auch aus den aussichtslosesten Situationen mit Argumenten, einem charmanten Lächeln, Kampf oder Flucht zu retten. Das geht nun nicht mehr. Ich habe die Verantwortung für ein Schiff und eine Crew. Ich habe lernen müssen, mit dieser Verantwortung umzugehen und ich musste es auf die harte Tour gelernt. Und trotzdem ist mir in diesem Moment auch klar geworden, dass es genau darauf im Leben ankommt – dass man etwas hat, für das man leben kann und das einem so viel bedeutet, dass man sogar dafür sterben würde. Es sind die Personen, die uns begleiten und die wichtig für uns werden, so wichtig, dass man alles für sie tun würde. Alles andere ist nichts wert. '_

Er hatte für sich noch nie so viele Worte gefunden oder sich so ausführliche Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber natürlich war sein Nahtoderlebnis auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Wie sein Alter Ego hatte er gemerkt, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Auch er hatte sich ein- oder zweimal probehalber mit dem Gedanken daran beschäftigt, was ihm möglicherweise in seinem Leben fehlte und hatte hierbei gedanklich auch das M-Wort gestreift. Da sich seine Gedanken bisher aber hauptsächlich um Carol gedreht hatten, die ihn allerdings plötzlich und unerwartet gar nicht mehr wirklich interessiert hatte, war er vor dem M-Wort bisher immer wieder zurück geschreckt.

An Spock hatte er dabei niemals gedacht.

Natürlich nicht.

Und selbst, wenn der Gedanke sich ein- oder zweimal ungebeten und völlig absurderweise in seinen Kopf geschlichen haben sollte, hätte dies in seiner Zeitlinie absolut keinen Sinn gemacht. Denn in seiner Zeitlinie gehörte Spock zu Uhura und er hatte mit Spock zwar eine irgendwie geartete Freundschaft, aber diese unterschied sich noch immer meilenweit von dem, was sein Alter Ego mit seinem Spock dieser Zeitlinie aufgebaut hatte. Und so hatte er sich bisher standhaft geweigert, diesem Phänomen rund um Spock und das M-Wort auf den Grund zu gehen. Aber jetzt war er neugierig geworden, denn der Jim dieser Zeitlinie, der ihm doch bis zu Beginn der Fünf-Jahres-Mission absolut ähnlich gewesen war, hatte plötzlich einen vollkommen anderen Weg eingeschlagen als er selbst. Und wenn er den Emails glaubte, die er gelesen hatte, hatte er diesen Weg bisher nicht bereut. Das M-Wort schien seinem Alter Ego keine Angst mehr zu machen.

Im Grunde war er hier tatsächlich in einer unglaublichen Situation.

Er hatte die einmalige Möglichkeit, für noch zweieinhalb Tage auszuprobieren, wie es sich anfühlte in einer Beziehung zu sein. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, das M-Wort für zweieinhalb Tage Realität werden zu lassen, ohne tatsächlich eine Verpflichtung einzugehen. Zugegeben – zweieinhalb Tage waren nun auch keine lange Zeit. Aber sie sollten reichen, um ihm zumindest eine Idee zu vermitteln, wie es sein _könnte_. Hier war er und hier war auch Spock und offensichtlich gehörte Spock in dieser Zeitlinie zu ihm. Und für zweieinhalb Tage könnte er völlig gefahrlos ‚was wäre wenn' spielen. Vielleicht stellte er fest, dass das Leben seines Alter Ego für ihn überhaupt keine Option war. Dass sie doch unterschiedlicher waren, als es jetzt den Anschein machte. Er hatte schon öfter unter Beweis gestellt, dass er absolut nicht beziehungstauglich war. Vielleicht konnte er sich in diesen drei Tagen auch alle Gedanken an Spock, die er sich ja sowieso niemals gemacht hatte, endgültig aus dem Kopf schlagen. Denn zurück in seinem alten Leben wäre Spock für ihn immer noch unerreichbar. Und nach Ablauf dieser drei Tage konnte er vielleicht in sein altes Leben, seine ihm eigene Wohlfühlzone zurückkehren und sich wieder auf die Dinge konzentrieren, die ihn bisher immer interessiert hatten – blaue Augen, blonde Haare und weibliche Kurven zum Beispiel. Und diese ganzen fadenscheinigen Überlegungen, die sich ihm immer wieder aufdrängen wollten und seine eindeutig freundschaftlichen Gefühle zu Spock in eine eindeutig komplizierte Richtung biegen wollten, würden ein für allemal zur Ruhe kommen.

Gedanken über die Moral dieses Handelns wollte er gar nicht so richtig aufkommen lassen. Denn zum einen drehte sich ihm der Kopf, wenn er nur versuchte darüber nachzudenken, ob er und sein Alter Ego tatsächlich personenverschieden waren oder ob es sich bei ihnen nicht doch um ein und dieselbe Person handelte und zum anderen musste man auch von der Wirkungsebene aus denken. Denn außer ihm würde sich niemand an diese drei Tage erinnern, wenn Q sein Wort hielt und die Zeit zurück drehte. Für Spock und sein Alter Ego würden diese drei Tage niemals existieren. Nur für ihn selbst. Und warum sollte er dann diese drei Tage nicht für sich nutzen, wenn sie sonst keinem weh taten?

Und so hatte er sich im Grunde schon entschieden, als sich jemand von außen an der Tür zu seinem Kommandoraum bemerkbar machte.

„Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Spock betrat den Raum, wie immer aufrecht und korrekt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, in makellos sitzender Uniform, akkurat gekämmten Haaren und dem ihm eigenen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck. Und im ersten Moment war er beinahe enttäuscht, weil sich dieser Spock in nichts von dem Spock in seiner Zeitlinie unterschied. Doch kaum hatte sich die Tür in Spocks Rücken geschlossen, ließ er die Hände sinken und hielt sie locker an den Seiten. Auch sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, er verlor den emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck, wurde weicher und in den braunen Augen zeigte sich eindeutig Wärme, die ihm völlig unerwartet durch und durch ging. Spock kam auf ihn zu, bis er vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„Wie geht es dir, Jim?"

Er erhob sich, weil er sich dämlich dabei vorkam, vor Spock an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen zu bleiben, umrundete denselben und lehnte sich mit dem Steiß dagegen, nicht weit von Spock entfernt, der ihn nach wie vor aufmerksam musterte. Probeweise lächelte er ihn an.

„Es geht mir gut, Spock. Wirklich."

Und dann fügte er hinzu, weil es ihm gerade wieder einfiel:

„Du hättest mich bei Pille wirklich nicht anschwärzen müssen."

Spock hob eine Augenbraue.

„Vulkanier pflegen niemanden anzuschwärzen. Ich handelte lediglich aus Pflicht meinem befehlshabenden Offizier gegenüber, um dessen Wohlbefinden es nicht zum Besten stand."

Es wäre so einfach gewesen sich vorzustellen, den Spock seiner Zeitlinie vor sich zu haben, wenn der Spock, der vor ihm stand, nicht noch immer dieses warme, menschliche Funkeln in den Augen gehabt hätte, das eine deutlichere Sprache sprach, als Worte es wahrscheinlich vermocht hätten. Es irritierte ihn und führte dazu, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr so recht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Spock schien es aber nicht zu merken, denn er fuhr fort:

„Aber es erleichtert mich zu hören, dass es dir besser geht."

Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„Unkraut vergeht nicht."

Spocks Augenbraue rutschte zurück an ihren Platz.

„Die Sorge um dein Wohlergehen ist nicht der einzige Grund meines Kommens."

Sofort war er wieder Captain.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Doch Spock schüttelte mit sparsamen Bewegungen den Kopf.

„Das Schiff läuft innerhalb akzeptabler Parameter und es gibt auch keine Anzeichen für externe Anomalien. Der Grund ist vielmehr persönlicher Natur und betrifft unser gemeinsames Abendessen, das ich heute nicht mit dir einzunehmen in der Lage sein werde. Meine Anwesenheit wird im Labor benötigt. Lieutenant Chang informierte mich über Fortschritte, die sie bei der Erforschung der auf Scalos gesammelten Proben erzielte."

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht so recht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Zum einen musste er zugeben, dass Spocks Anwesenheit ihn angesichts der in dieser Zeitlinie gegebenen Umstände doch ein wenig nervös machte. Zum anderen war seine Neugier mindestens ebenso groß und die Tatsache, dass seine Zeit in dieser Zeitlinie begrenzt war, machte es nicht besser. Trotzdem schaffte er es Spock anzulächeln.

„Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Nach Abschluss der Besprechung mit Lieutenant Chang werde ich dich umgehend in deinem Quartier aufsuchen."

Aha – das bedeutete, dass Spock und er nach wie vor getrennte Quartiere besaßen, wenn sie sich auch überwiegend in nur seinem Quartier aufzuhalten schienen.

„Okay."

Zu seiner Überraschung streckte Spock ihm die Hand entgegen und im ersten Moment fragte er sich, ob Spock ihm die Hand schütteln wollte. Da er sich das nicht ganz vorstellen konnte – denn ehrlich mal, wie absurd wäre das denn? – Spock aber offensichtlich eine Reaktion von ihm erwartete, streckte er Spock ebenfalls vorsichtig die Hand entgegen. Noch überraschter war er, als Spock die Spitzen seines Zeigefingers und seines Mittelfingers gegen seine drückte, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick verging ihm jede Überraschung, als ein Gefühl seinen Arm hoch jagte, als habe ihn ein Energieschlag getroffen. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, einen überraschten Laut auszustoßen.

Zum Glück schien Spock von seiner Verwirrung nichts zu merken, denn er betrachtete ihn noch immer mit diesem warmen, so menschlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der seine leicht nervöse Grundstimmung nicht besser machte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schulte sich Spocks Gesicht wieder in die ihm bekannte stoische Maske, die wohl bedeutete, dass der inoffizielle Teil ihres Gespräches beendet war. Auch Spocks Körperhaltung passte sich an, wurde wieder kerzengerade, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Ich muss Sie außerdem daran erinnern, Captain, den Bericht über unsere Mission auf Scalos an die Admiralität zu senden. Admiral Archer hat den Bericht bereits ein zweites Mal angemahnt."

Das war der Spock, den er kannte und mit dem er auch umgehen konnte und so lächelte er beinahe ein wenig erleichtert.

„Danke, Commander. Ich werde mich bemühen."

Spocks Augenbraue zeigte ihm deutlich, was dieser von seinen ‚Bemühungen' hielt. Doch er sagte nichts mehr, sondern drehte sich um und verließ den Kommandoraum.

Abwesend starrte er noch immer auf die Tür, nachdem diese sich längst wieder geschlossen hatte und rieb sich dabei den rechten Arm. Was auch immer diese Berührung gewesen war und was auch immer sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte – das Kribbeln im Arm, das nicht einmal unangenehm war, konnte er immer noch spüren.

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu seinem Bildschirm. Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er würde noch ein wenig in seinem Kommandoraum bleiben müssen. Ein Bericht war offensichtlich noch an die Admiralität abzusetzen. Und was viel wichtiger war – er würde recherchieren, was diese Berührung zwischen seinen und Spocks Fingerspitzen zu bedeuten hatte.

\\/ \\/ \\/

An diesem Abend in seinem Quartier auf Spock zu warten, erwies sich als richtiger Nervenkrieg.

Zuerst war alles ganz einfach gewesen. Er hatte in der Offiziersmesse mit Sulu und Chekov zu Abend gegessen und eine Illusion Normalität genossen. Lediglich Uhuras Blicke, die mit Lieutenant Chapel am Nebentisch gegessen hatte, hatten ihn daran erinnert, dass er sich in einer anderen Zeitlinie befand, in der Spock Uhura verlassen hatte, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er konnte verstehen, dass Uhura verletzt war. Trotzdem waren ihm ihre Blicke unangenehm gewesen.

Richtig nervenaufreibend wurde es aber, nachdem er sich nach dem Essen in sein Quartier verabschiedet hatte, um dort auf Spock zu warten.

Er versuchte ein wenig zu lesen, konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren, sondern fand sich bald selbst dabei wieder, in seinem Quartier ruhelos auf und ab zu wandern. Denn erst alleine und einsam in seinem Quartier fing er an sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was wohl passieren würde, wenn diese trügerische Einsamkeit mit Spocks Erscheinen endete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Spock und er normalerweise die Abende und Nächte verbrachten. Er wusste nicht, wie weit ihre Beziehung tatsächlich ging, was Spock von ihm erwartete oder welche Grenze er nicht überschreiten durfte, um Spocks vulkanische Herkunft nicht zu verletzen.

Er hatte noch in seinem Kommandoraum recherchiert und heraus gefunden, dass es sich bei der Berührung der Fingerspitzen um die vulkanische Variante eines Kusses handelte und war doppelt erstaunt gewesen – zum einen über die vulkanische Definition eines Kusses, zum anderes, dass es bei den gefühlskalten Vulkaniern so etwas überhaupt gab. Dann hatte er sich aber an das Kribben erinnert und hatte zugeben müssen, dass diese Art des Küssens seinen eigenen Reiz hatte. Ansonsten hatte er erwartungsgemäß herzlich wenig über das vulkanische Liebesleben herausgefunden, was es aber noch einmal schwieriger machte sich vorzustellen, welchen Stand seine Beziehung zu Spock tatsächlich hatte. Es sprach vieles dafür, dass Spock und er sexuell aktiv waren – seine Email nach ihrer ersten Nacht und die verstreuten Kleidungsstücke der letzten Nacht ließen diesen Schluss doch eindeutig zu – aber er hatte bisher noch keine sexuellen Erfahrungen mit Vulkaniern gesammelt, die ihm irgendwie weiter geholfen hätten.

Er grübelte noch eine Weile, beschloss aber irgendwann, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich sinnlose Fragen zu stellen, sondern dass er einfach aufmerksam sein und gegebenenfalls improvisieren würde. Das sollte ja auch nicht so schwer sein – immerhin tat er das als Captain beinahe jeden Tag.

Um schließlich überhaupt etwas zu tun und um sich abzulenken, zog er seine Uniform aus, putzte Zähne und machte es sich in seinem Bett bequem. Doch auch das stellte sich als keine besonders gute Idee heraus, da sich ihm nun die Gedanken erst recht aufdrängten, dass er bald nicht mehr alleine in diesem Bett liegen würde, sondern mit _Spock_. Er glaubte nicht, in seinem Leben jemals nervöser gewesen zu sein.

Das kannte er von sich gar nicht.

Er schalt sich selbst, legte sich auf den Rücken, schloss die Augen und zwang sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Er zählt seine Atemzüge, hielt die Augen geschlossen, verbannte jeden weiteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er konnte es sich schließlich nicht leisten, dass Spock seine Nervosität bemerkte.

Und schließlich spürte er tatsächlich, wie sein Kopf zur Ruhe kam.

Ermutigt atmete er noch ruhiger, noch gleichmäßiger, ließ sich noch ein wenig tiefer in diese neugewonnene Ruhe hinein gleiten – und wachte erst wieder auf, als sich das Bett bewegte und sich ein anderer, warmer Körper an ihn heran schob, ihn mit dem Rücken an sich zog und ihm den Arm um den Bauch legte. Dieser Körper wärmte ihn auf angenehme Art und Weise, er wirkte stark und vermittelte ihm das Gefühl, sich einfach fallen lassen und wohlfühlen zu können. Selbst im verschlafenen Zustand wusste er, dass er der Person, die ihn im Arm hielt, vertrauen konnte, mit seinem Leben, wenn es sein musste und dass er dies sogar bereits einige Mal getan hatte.

„Sp'ck?"

Er brachte nicht mehr, als ein verschlafenes Murmeln zustande, aber Spock schien ihn doch zu verstehen.

„Ich bin es, ashayam. Du kannst beruhigt schlafen."

Und das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Eingelullt von Spocks Wärme und seiner eigenen Müdigkeit erlaubte er seinem Körper und seinem Geist in den Schlaf zurück zu finden.


	4. Q morning

**Q morning**

Als er dieses Mal aufwachte, fiel ihm alles sofort wieder ein, so dass ihm sämtliche Schockmomente gepaart mit Zweifeln an seinem Geisteszustand erspart blieben. Nicht erspart blieb ihm allerdings das schläfrige Wohlgefühl, das auch nach dem Aufwachen nicht verschwinden wollte und sich in punkto Trägheit seinem restlichen Körper anzupassen schien.

Ihre Position schien sich die ganze Nacht über nicht verändert zu haben, denn Spock lag noch immer in seinem Rücken, den Arm nach wie vor über seinem Bauch und allein diese Tatsache war nahezu unglaublich, denn normalerweise wälzte er sich mehrmals in der Nacht hin und her. Zumindest war er noch nie in derselben Position aufgewacht, in der er eingeschlafen war. Meistens hatte sein Kopf am Fußende gelegen oder er hatte die Decke zu Boden gestrampelt. Ein ruhiger Schläfer war er seinem Charakter gemäß noch nie gewesen. Bisher auch dann nicht, wenn er gelegentlich mal am nächsten Morgen eher versehentlich neben einer Frau aufgewacht war. Oder mehreren Frauen. Oder sonstigen Aliens. Oder einer Mischung aus allem.

Aber egal, wie befriedigt er auch aufgewacht war – er war niemals wirklich _zufrieden_ gewesen. Oder gar glücklich. Es hatte für ihn nie eine Bedeutung gehabt, ob er am nächsten Morgen alleine aufgewacht war oder nicht. Meistens war es ihm sogar lieber gewesen, wenn sich sein Date für die Nacht vor dem Morgen aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Oder er. Nur gelegentlich war er tatsächlich geblieben und dann nur, um am Morgen dort weiter zu machen, wo sie in der Nacht aufgehört hatten.

Neben einer anderen Person aufzuwachen und sich dabei wohl zu fühlen und das, obwohl er nicht einmal Sex mit dieser Person gehabt hatte, war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn.

Er hielt ganz still und versuchte, sich an dieses neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen, es auf sich wirken zu lassen und für sich zu entscheiden, ob er es mochte oder nicht. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl war, jeden Morgen mit diesem Gefühl aufzuwachen und erwartete beinahe die altbekannte Panik und den Fluchtreflex, die er immer gespürt hatte, wann immer sein Date für die Nacht angefangen hatte zu klammern. Er erinnerte sich an Gaila und ihr Liebesgeständnis, während seine Gedanken sich nur darum gedreht hatten, wie er am schnellsten fort kam – und um Uhuras Beine.

Aber sowohl die Panik als auch der Fluchtreflex blieben aus.

Langsam und vorsichtig atmete er aus. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und drehte sich in Spocks Arm um, so dass er diesem ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Spock war wach.

Und wie schon am Morgen zuvor, musterten ihn warme, braune Augen.

„Guten Morgen, ashayam."

Es hätte ein Déjà-vu sein können, wenn er dieses Mal nicht zumindest halbwegs darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Und deshalb gelang es ihm seiner eigenen bescheidenen Meinung nach auch ganz gut, sich unbefangen zu geben.

„Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Sowohl die Dauer als auch die Qualität meiner Ruhephase waren zufriedenstellend."

Er musste lächeln.

„Erfreulich zu hören."

Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ich muss gestern Abend wohl eingeschlafen sein."

„Positiv, Jim. Allerdings ist dies nicht verwunderlich. Die Besprechung mit Lieutenant Chang und die Sichtung und Qualifizierung der bisher errungenen Ergebnisse hat mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als ich hierfür kalkuliert hatte."

„Hattet ihr wenigstens erste Erfolge?"

„In der Tat. Einen ausführlichen Bericht werde ich dir im Laufe des Vormittags zukommen lassen."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Spocks Augenbraue machte sich wieder einmal in einer belustigten Geste selbständig. Und es war diese Augenbraue, die ihn die Absurdität der Situation vor Augen führte. Denn die erhobene Augenbraue kannte er aus unzähligen Gelegenheiten, war ein Teil seines Alltags. Dem gegenüber gehörte es sicherlich nicht zu seinem Alltag, neben Spock aufzuwachen. Doch das definitiv Erstaunlichste an der Situation war, dass es sich so anfühlte, als _könnte_ er sich daran gewöhnen. Er spielte eine Rolle, aber es fiel ihm leicht. So, als sei ihm diese Rolle auf Maß geschneidert. Er wusste, dass er kein schlechter Schauspieler war. Bluffen gehörte zu seinen besten Waffen. Aber hier in diesem, seinem Bett neben Spock hatte er irgendwie nicht das Gefühl zu bluffen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich so an, als hielte er einen Royal Flash in den Händen. Oder hätte einen solchen neben sich im Bett liegen. Es war ein Gefühl, das ihm ein wenig Angst machte, das aber auch ziemlich aufregend war. Für den Moment überwog die Aufregung.

Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und stützte den Kopf mit der Hand ab, während er Spocks Gesicht musterte, um all die Dinge aufzunehmen, die ihm am gestrigen Morgen entgangen waren.

Es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Kick in die Magengegend zu sehen, dass auch Spock nach dem Aufwachen wirre Haare hatte und offensichtlich nicht davon verschont blieb, morgens ein gewisses Maß an Zeit für die sonst immer so makellose Frisur zu opfern. Er verfolgte die schmalen Augenbrauen mit seinen Blicken, die, anders als bei den Menschen, leicht nach oben geschwungen waren und Spock zusammen mit seinen spitzen Ohren dieses exotische Aussehen gaben. Es hatte ihn schon immer in den Finger gejuckt, Spocks spitze Ohren zu erkunden und er fragte sich plötzlich, ob er in den nächsten beiden Tagen die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde. Er betrachtete Spocks Augen, die er von seiner menschlichen Mutter haben musste, denn er hatte einmal, mehr zufällig, in Spocks Quartier einen Blick auf ein Bild erhaschen können, das eine dunkelhaarige Frau in vulkanischen Gewändern und ebenfalls braunen Augen gezeigt hatte. Er hatte Spock nicht auf dieses Bild angesprochen, aber seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen und seitdem immer geglaubt, dass Spocks Augen das menschlichste an ihm seien. Aber während er Spock jetzt betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass es eigentlich, abgesehen von kleinen Details äußerlich gar keine so großen Unterschiede zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern gab. Und so wie es aussah, waren auch die kulturellen Unterschiede irgendwie überwindbar. Spocks Mutter hatte es bewiesen. Und sein Alter Ego schien auf einem guten Weg zu sein, es ihr nachzutun.

Sein Blick blieb an Spocks Lippen hängen, die ein wenig blasser waren, als menschliche Lippen. Trotzdem oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen fühlte er sich von Spocks Lippen plötzlich wie magisch angezogen und er konnte die Frage nicht mehr abschütteln, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, diese Lippen zu küssen. Ob sie trocken und heiß waren wie die Wüste, aus der Spock kam?

Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass er alle Möglichkeiten hatte, die Antwort auf diese Fragen herauszufinden. Alles, was er tun musste, war, sich ein wenig nach vorne zu beugen. Spock hatte ihn auf vulkanische Weise geküsst. Sicherlich war es ihm da erlaubt, Spock auf menschliche Weise zu küssen. Und plötzlich trat ihm die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen, was er vor hatte, kräftig in die Magengrube und ließ sie hin und her flattern wie bei einem Teenie vor dem ersten Date. Er würde _Spock_ küssen!

Er beugte sich vor, die Augen noch immer auf Spocks Lippen gerichtet und schloss sie erst, als er nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihnen entfernt war. Und dann war es tatsächlich passiert. Er berührte Spocks Lippen mit seinen und sie waren so heiß und trocken, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, dabei aber trotzdem weich und nachgiebig und einfach nur wunderbar, ein Gefühl, das ihm gleich zu Kopf stieg, ihm das Gefühl vermittelte zu schweben und ihn mit einer Hand nach Spocks Hüfte greifen ließ, um sich wieder zu erden.

Doch dann küsste Spock ihn zurück und er vergaß Himmel und Erde gleich wieder, denn Spock küsste mit derselben Sorgfalt, Aufmerksamkeit und Hingabe, die er immer und überall an ihm beobachten konnte und die er immer bewundert hatte. Und trotzdem konnte er unterschwellig eine Leidenschaft spüren, die ihn an das unterirdische Brodeln eines Vulkans erinnerte und er fragte sich instinktiv, wie es wohl sein musste, diesen Vulkan zum Ausbruch zu bringen. Der Gedanke verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sich mit der anderen Hand in Spocks wirres Haar vorzutasten und es noch ein wenig mehr zu zerzausen und war vollkommen überwältig davon, wie glatt und weich es sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte.

Es war ein Moment voller Widersprüche. Er hatte noch nie – zumindest bewusst – einen anderen Mann geküsst und diese andere Art der Härte und der Dominanz, die sich mit seiner eigenen zu messen schien, war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn. Und trotzdem gab es diese weichen, verletzlichen Seiten, die im absoluten Kontrast dazu standen. Es war eine Herausforderung in jeder Hinsicht und James T. Kirk liebte Herausforderungen und irgendwo regte sich der leise Gedanke, dass diese Sache rund um das böse M-Wort vielleicht wirklich und tatsächlich gar nicht so schlimm war, wenn er denn für den Rest seines Lebens _so_ geküsst werden würde.

Er benutzte die Hand, die Spock an der Hüfte hielt, um diesen noch ein wenig näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Er spürte etwas Hartes an seinem Beckenknochen und brauchte, noch völlig benommen von diesem Kuss, einen ganzen, langen Moment um zu verstehen, um was es sich dabei handelte. Noch einen Moment länger brauchte er, um zu bemerken, dass er selbst ziemlich erregt war, was ihm bei dem Zuviel an verschiedensten Gefühle und Gedanken bisher entgangen war. Einmal bemerkt, beschlagnahmte es aber sofort sein ganzes Denken und Fühlen, ließ ihn noch ein wenig näher an Spock heran rücken, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Hand an Spocks Hüfte ließ er ein wenig weiter nach hinten wandern. Er meinte dabei, beinahe spüren zu können, wie der Vulkan in Spocks Inneren anfing zu brodeln. Dieses Brodeln schien wiederum direkten Einfluss auf seine eigene Erregung zu haben, die seinen ganzen Körper in gespannte Vorfreude versetzte.

„Lieutenant Chang an Commander Spock."

Er zuckte so erschrocken zurück, dass er beinahe aus dem nicht allzu breiten Bett gefallen wäre, als eine weibliche Stimme aus Spocks Kommunikator zu hören war. Ein wenig außer Atmen, ein wenig erhitzt, konnte er sich gerade noch abfangen, bevor er mit dem Hintern unsanft auf dem Boden aufgekommen wäre.

Er sah, wie Spock sich umdrehte, nach seinem Kommunikator griff, der auf dem Nachtisch lag und diesen öffnete. Und es bereitete ihm, seinen eigenen uneleganten Abflug von eben noch bestens in Erinnerung, ein nicht geringes Maß an Genugtuung, dass Spock in diesem Moment weder stoisch noch gelassen wirkte, sondern ebenfalls ein wenig atemlos, die Haare noch wilder als zuvor, mit einem leichten Grünstich im Gesicht.

„Commander Spock hier. Sprechen Sie, Lieutenant."

Auch Spocks Stimme war nicht so ruhig wie sonst, allerdings war dies nur zu bemerken, wenn man Spock besonders gut kannte. Er bezweifelte, dass dies auf Lieutenant Chang zutreffen würde.

„Entschuldigen Sie die frühe Störung, Commander, aber es gab eine Veränderung bei Probe δ13-2, die Sie sich ansehen sollten."

„Ich komme, Lieutenant. Commander Spock Ende."

„Was ist so wichtig an Probe δ13-2, dass dein Labor nicht ohne dich auskommt?"

Nein, seine Stimme klang nicht weinerlich. Kein Stück. Höchstens ein wenig frustriert. Aber das war wohl verständlich. Immerhin waren Spock und er gerade in einer vielversprechenden Situation gestört worden. Und er wusste nicht, wie viele solcher Situationen sich ihnen in den nächsten knapp zwei Tagen noch bieten würden. So langsam aber sicher bekam er eine Ahnung davon, dass eine Beziehung auf einem Raumschiff möglicherweise gar nicht so einfach zu führen war, weil man immer und überall gestört zu werden schien. Zumindest wenn man Captain und Commander dieses Schiffes war.

Spock schien seine Frustration zu bemerken und anstatt sofort aufzuspringen, sich seine Uniform überzuwerfen und seinen Pflichten nachzugehen, drehte er sich zu seinem nicht ganz kleinen Erstaunen noch einmal zu ihm um und zog ihn in die Arme.

„Unter den Proben, die ich auf Scalos gesammelt habe, befand sich eine interessante Spezies, die in ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zur irdischen Magnolia stellata aufwies, weshalb ich sie mitnahm, um sie näher zu untersuchen. Diese Untersuchung ergab allerdings genetisch keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten. Dafür konnten wir eine andere erstaunliche Entdeckung machen."

„Und die wäre?"

Langsam wurde er doch neugierig. Und Spock schien es, soweit er das sagen konnte, beinahe zu genießen, mit ihm über seine Arbeit zu sprechen.

„Bist du mit dem menschlichen Prozess der Hämostase vertraut, Jim?"

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn.

„Dabei geht es um Blutgerinnung. Aber mehr weiß ich nicht."

Und musste es auch nicht wissen, da war er sich sehr sicher. Immerhin war er weder Wissenschaftler noch Mediziner. Er war Captain eines Raumschiffes. Und im Gegensatz zu den tieferen Geheimnissen der Hämostase kannte er die Bedeutung des Wortes ‚Delegation' sehr genau. Für Wissenschaft und Medizin hatte er Spock und Pille an Bord. Beide waren kompetenter als kompetent. Und damit hatte _er _seinen Job hervorragend gemacht.

Spock ließ sich nicht beirren, sondern nickte nur einmal kurz und knapp.

„Das ist korrekt. Die Hämostase ist für den menschlichen Organismus ein lebenswichtiger Prozess, der die bei Verletzungen der Blutgefäße entstehenden Blutungen zum Stehen bringt. Dadurch wird der übermäßige Austritt von Blut aus dem Blutkreislauf verhindert und die Voraussetzung für die Wundheilung geschaffen. Die Hämostase muss im Fall einer Verletzung hinreichend schnell einsetzen, um größeren Blutverlust zu vermeiden. Die Hämostase lässt sich in zwei Teilvorgänge aufteilen, die jedoch miteinander in Wechselwirkung stehen. Bei der primären Hämostase, der Blutstillung, sind die Blutplättchen oder Thrombozyten, die Wandzellen des betroffenen Blutgefäßes sowie Gewebe außerhalb des Gefäßes beteiligt. Vereinfacht dargestellt verengt sich das Gefäß zunächst, dann heften sich Blutplättchen an das Leck, verkleben untereinander und stellen so den ersten Wundverschluss her. Bei der sekundären Hämostase, der Blutgerinnung, wird dieser noch lose Verschluss durch die Bildung von Fibrin-Fäden verstärkt. Hierbei spielt die Aktivierung von etwa einem Dutzend im Blutplasma enthaltenen Gerinnungsfaktoren eine wichtige Rolle. Die einsetzende Wundheilung wird durch Wachstumsfaktoren initiiert, die von Thrombozyten und Endothelzellen abgegeben werden. Am Ende der Wundheilung wird das Fibrin durch das fibrinolytische System des Blutplasmas aufgelöst."

Doch auch, wenn er weder Wissenschaftler noch Mediziner war, war er ein schlaues Kerlchen und so hatte er Spocks Ausführungen folgen können. Trotzdem beantworteten sie ihm eine wesentliche Frage noch immer nicht.

„Was hat das mit der Pflanzenprobe zu tun?

„Einige Tests ergaben, dass die Blütenblätter der Pflanzen unter gewissen Bedingungen eine Flüssigkeit absondern, die Bestandteile enthält, die menschlichen Thrombozyten erstaunlich ähnlich sind. Es ist uns gelungen, diesen Wirkstoff zu isolieren und zu analysieren. Es steht zu vermuten, dass dieser Wirkstoff den gängigen Heilmitteln zur Blutgerinnung in Potenz überlegen ist, da er nur einen Bruchteil der Zeit benötigt, um die Gerinnung auszulösen und eine undurchlässige Barriere über der Wunde zu bilden. Trotzdem ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Thrombose gering, da der Wirkstoff sich innerhalb weniger Stunden von selbst auflöst. Trotzdem sollte diese Zeitspanne einem Arzt genügen, um die entstandene Wunde zu versorgen und die Blutung dauerhaft zu schließen. Der Wirkstoff verspricht somit insbesondere hinsichtlich großer, klaffender Wunden, auch und insbesondere im Bereich des Torsos, eine schnelle, effektive und wirksame Sofortmaßnahme, um den Patienten vor dem Verbluten zu retten. Wir haben eine Versuchsreihe angelegt, um diesen Wirkstoff synthetisch herzustellen. Bisher waren wir uns nicht sicher, ob es uns gelingen wird. Gestern Abend zeigten sich allerdings mit Probe δ13-2 erste Erfolge. Lieutenant Chang bewachte die Versuchsreihe die ganze Nacht über. Ich hatte angeordnet, mich sofort zu kontaktieren, sollten sich Änderungen ergeben. Dies scheint nun der Fall zu sein."

Er war sehr beeindruckt.

„Wow – vielleicht sollte ich deinem Labor doch öfter einen Besuch abstatten."

Und er meinte es so. Bisher war er eher ein seltener Gast in Spocks Labor gewesen. Zum einen, weil er die Sache mit der Delegation ernst nahm und sich bei Spock ebenso wenig in dessen Fachgebiet hatte einmischen wollen, wie er dies bei Pille getan hätte. Und zum anderen hatte er immer darauf vertraut, dass Spock ihn informierten würde, wenn er etwas erforscht hatte, das von Relevanz war. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sein Alter Ego offensichtlich dieselbe Taktik verfolgt hatte.

Spock hob deshalb auch nur die Augenbraue auf eine Art und Weise, die zeigte, was er von seinen Worten hielt. Dann stand er doch auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Wieder war es ihm nicht möglich, seinen Blick von Spock abzuwenden und still jedem Kleidungsstück hinterher zu trauern, das seinen korrekten Platz an Spocks Körper einnahm. Ein kurzer Abstecher ins Bad genügte und Spock sah aus, wie er ihn kannte – korrekt, adrett und perfekt. Innerlich seufzte er bedauernd auf. Der nackte Spock mit der Schlaffrisur gefiel ihm inzwischen viel besser.

„Ich treffe dich auf der Brücke, sobald meine Anwesenheit im Labor nicht mehr benötigt wird."

Er nickte Spock zu.

„Alles klar."

Dann war Spock verschwunden. Er ließ sich noch einmal mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf sein Kissen zurück fallen.

Was wäre passiert, wenn das Labor Spock nicht angefunkt hätte? Wären sie weiter gegangen? Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich. Aber auch, wenn es müßig war, über das Hätte-Wäre-Wenn nachzudenken, wusste er ohne Zweifel, dass er, wäre es nur nach ihm gegangen, liebend gerne weiter gegangen wäre. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit seine Erfahrungen gemacht und das nicht zu knapp. Aber er hatte noch nie etwas erlebt, das mit diesen letzten Minuten, mit diesem Kuss oder mit Spock vergleichbar gewesen wäre. Mit jeder Minute, die er das Leben eines anderen lebte, stellte sich seine eigene Welt auf den Kopf. Und mit jeder Minute verstand er sein Alter Ego immer besser. Denn wenn er jeden Tag _so_ geküsst werden könnte, wenn er jeden Tag diese unglaubliche, in sich so widersprüchliche Mischung aus Zurückhaltung und Dominanz, aus Stoik und brodelndem Vulkan immer wieder aufs Neue erleben dürfte – was sollte er dann noch woanders suchen? Das alles gepaart mit Spocks unglaublichem Intellekt wäre genug, um ihn ein Leben lang zu beschäftigen und immer wieder aufs Neue zu überraschen und herauszufordern.

Einen Moment lang dachte er an Carol, dann schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. Was er bei Spock in diesen wenigen Minuten gefunden hatte, würde er bei Carol niemals finden. Seine Instinkte hatten ihm dies schon eine ganze Weile zugerufen. Jetzt aber wusste er definitiv Bescheid. Das Thema Carol war für ihn ein für allemal erledigt.

Fragte sich nur, wie es für ihn dann weiter gehen sollte, sobald er in seiner eigenen Zeitlinie zurück war.

\\/ \\/ \\/

Er sah Spock erst beim Mittagessen wieder, das er nach seiner Schicht in der Offiziersmesse einnahm.

Er war sich dabei selbst beinahe peinlich, denn in dem Moment, als sich die Tür zur Offiziersmesse öffnete und Spock eintrat, setzte sein Herz tatsächlich einen Schlag aus. Wie in einem dieser schnulzigen Romane, die seine Mutter früher immer gelesen hatte und über die er sich immer lustig gemacht hatte. Wer hatte da auch ahnen können, dass er sich einige Jahre später in seiner ganz eigenen, verrückten Verwechslungsschnulze wiederfinden würde, die sich so sicherlich niemand hätte je ausdenken können.

Er versuchte, sich weiterhin sein Steak schmecken zu lassen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick quasi an Spock klebte, der so ungeheuer aufregende und interessante Dinge tat, wie sich einen Salat zu holen und sich dann ihm gegenüber zu setzen.

„Jim."

„Hallo, Spock."

Er bewunderte für einen Moment, mit welcher Präzision und Eleganz Spock ein Salatblatt zum Mund führte, dann gab er sich eine mentale Ohrfeige und zwang sich, sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Wie lief es im Labor?"

Spock sah kurz von seinem Teller auf. Sein Gesicht war emotionslos wie meistens aber in seinen Augen konnte er einen Hauch der Wärme erkennen, die vom Morgen noch übrig geblieben sein musste.

„Die Arbeit verlief zufriedenstellend. Selbst bei aller Vorsicht scheint es vertretbar zu behaupten, dass uns letzte Nacht ein Durchbruch gelungen ist. Wir haben angefangen, einige Testreihen durchzuführen. Aber es sieht ganz danach aus, als seien wir auf einem guten Weg."

Er lächelte, da er Spocks Begeisterung hinter den Worten und seiner Maske spüren konnte.

„Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten. Gute Arbeit, Spock."

„Der Verdienst gebührt Lieutenant Chang. Das Projekt steht unter ihrer Federführung."

„Aber auch unter deiner Aufsicht. Und du hast die Leute in deinem Labor ausgebildet. Also ist es auch dein Verdienst. Sei nicht immer so bescheiden, Spock."

„Ich strebe nicht nach Ruhm, Jim."

Definitiv derselbe Spock. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn noch einmal zum Lächeln.

„Ich weiß."

Einige Momente lang aßen sie schweigend weiter. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein, das er mit Spock besprechen musste.

„Unsere Langstreckensensoren haben in etwa 0,43 Lichtjahren Entfernung einen Klasse M Planeten ausgemacht, dessen Atmosphäre auf den ersten Blick vielversprechend aussieht. Möglicherweise ist der Planet bewachsen oder sogar besiedelt. Ich habe befohlen, Kurs auf den Planeten zu nehmen. Ich möchte ihn mir gerne ansehen. Morgen Vormittag werden wir ihn erreichen."

Spock kaute zuerst bedächtig sein Salatblatt zu Ende, bevor er antwortete:

„Ich werde mir die Scans gleich ansehen und auswerten. Ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass du beabsichtigst, das Landungsteam selbst anzuführen?"

Er grinste.

„Wie jedes Mal – das weißt du doch Spock."

Spock spießte eine Tomate auf.

„Und wie jedes Mal werde ich dich begleiten."

Diese Worte versetzten seinem Magen wieder einen ihm inzwischen schon beinahe vertrauten Tritt. Denn wenn er sich mit dem Gedanken an das M-Wort auseinander gesetzt hatte, dann war für ihn immer klar gewesen, dass _wenn_ er jemals eine Beziehung eingehen würde, dies nur mit jemandem sein könnte, der mit ihm das Universum erforschen würde. Er hatte sich nie in einem Häuschen mit Garten gesehen und hatte dieser Vorstellung auch nie etwas abgewinnen können. Er liebte das Abenteuer und das Abenteuer liebte ihn. Es war ihm immer klar gewesen, dass ein Partner das mit ihm gemeinsam haben müsste. Er müsste ihm ebenbürtig sein, im Herzen ein Abenteurer und Forscher, dem Gefahr nicht fremd war, jemand, auf den er sich auch in brenzligen Situationen verlassen könnte, der ihn nicht bremste, sondern an seiner Seite blieb, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Er war jedes Mal zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es diese Person nicht geben konnte.

Erst jetzt merkte er bewusst, wie sehr diese Beschreibung auf Spock passte.

Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Er würde, wenn er wieder in seiner Zeitlinie war, noch Zeit genug haben, all dem nachzuhängen. Jetzt galt es, die Zeit zu nutzen, so gut es ging. Und das bedeutete, dass er eine Gelegenheit finden musste, Zeit mit Spock alleine zu verbringen. Denn nur die Zeit, die sie alleine verbrachten, konnte ihm wirklich die Antworten geben, die er suchte. Und da er immer am liebsten direkt auf sein Ziel los stürmte, tat er dies auch diesmal.

„Hast du heute Abend Zeit, Spock?"

Wieder kaute Spock zu Ende – dieses Mal eine Paprika – bevor er antwortete.

„Sobald ich die Auswertung der Scans abgeschlossen habe, werde ich noch einmal die Fortschritte im Labor inspizieren müssen. Ich gehe allerdings davon aus, dass dies nur ein Minimum an Zeit benötigen wird, so dass ich tatsächlich beabsichtige, den Abend mit dir zu verbringen, sollte dies der Hintergrund deiner Frage sein."

Da seine Frage nicht sonderlich subtil gewesen war, fühlte er sich nicht ertappt. Stattdessen grinste er Spock offen an.

„Gut. Mein Quartier?"

„Wie immer, Jim."

„Wie immer."

Und auch wenn ‚wie immer' für ihn nur eineinhalb Tage bedeutete, brachte diese Bestätigung irgendetwas in ihm im Schwingung, von dem er bisher noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es existierte. Aber irgendwie schien er sich langsam aber sicher tatsächlich daran zu gewöhnen.

\\/ \\/ \\/

_AN.: Mit Medizin hab ich tatsächlich nichts am Hut. Alles, was in diesem Kapitel in den medizinischen Bereich geht, habe ich von Onkel Wiki. Der Rest ist pure Fantasie ;-)_


End file.
